Grey Horizon
by Rasine
Summary: Bella jumps off of the cliff, but Jacob doesn't rescue her. Alice does. As Bella adjusts to her new life, she also has to adjust to the obstacles brought with it.
1. Chapter 1

I was drowning. Water slapped me against the rocks, sending rainbow dots fluttering across my mind. Salt burned in my eyes and water filled my lungs. I gagged and coughed, but I didn't fight. I was done. Blissfully happy, I repeated this to myself. Done. euphoric as blackness began to seep across my mind. _Goodbye. _I thought gently._ I love you._

Pain. When you think of pain, you think of broken bones, touching the burner, skinning your knees. This was torture. This pain licked through me like white hot flames, scorching my veins dry and ripping apart every cell, every molecule in my body. I screamed, I thrashed, I cried, every movement causing a new blistering wave of agony. Whimpering, I just lay and let the pain take me. I begged in my mind for death. It sounded so pleasant right now. When the pain began to fade from my toes and fingers, I listened to my heart, pumping as hard as it could, fearing for my life as well as it's own. The pain faded ever so slowly when I heard my heart give up. _Thud_. It gave one final, drawn out beat before stopping completely.

I opened my eyes carefully, noting the room I was in. The Cullen's house. I sat up, looking around quickly, everything clear and brilliant. I marveled at my enhanced sight. How was this possible? I could see _everything_. I took in my surroundings, seeing every particle of dust, every drop of rain that hit the window. The tiny scratches on the window, the moth that fluttered in the open, dark closet. I watched every wing beat, saw every tiny velvet hair.

Fascinated by this new, beautiful world. I turned over onto my side, gasping when I saw my reflection in the mirror across the room. Snow white skin, slender, angel's body. _Vampire_. The realization slapped me across the face. When did this happen? I was in a daze, trying to recollect my memories. My hands grasped at my marble stomach. _My face. _I thought. I threw off the thick golden comforter and crossed the space between myself and the mirror, keeping my gaze on the wooden floor, tracing every grain. I looked up slowly, my breath catching. My lips were full and the prettiest shade of pink, my heart shaped face well-defined and pale. My hair fell in luscious mahogany waves down my back. I then turned my focus towards my eyes, and let out a soft "Oh." My irises were a piercing red. I touched my face gently, as if to reassue it were really me. I bit my lip at my eyes, I knew it was to be expected, but they were just so... eerie.

A low tapping was getting louder. My head snapped towards the door as the feather-light footsteps approached it. I rocketed myself to the far corner of the room. The doorknob turned opened with a nearly silent creak. I crouched, terrified, against the wall. Could it be my creator? I let out a vicious snarl, scaring myself in the process. A second hadn't even passed. The slender white hand on the doorframe was still pushing. Yellow light poured in from the hall. The figure in the doorway gazed at me for an unfathomable moment and then spoke.

"Bella." She breathed. I straightened cautiously and flattened against the wall. I stared at her, disoriented, before speaking myself.

"Alice?" My voice twinkled like windchimes in a breeze. My hand flew to my throat. I didn't look, feel, or even _sound_ like myself.

"Oh, Bella!" She cried, crossing the room and flinging her tiny arms around me. "I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you moving again."

"What?" I asked. I leaned away from her touch, confused by her comment. "When was the last time I was moving?"

Panic flickered across her face. "Don't you remember, Bella?" She pulled back and eyed my face, waiting.

Of course I remembered. Didn't I? I thought about it for a long moment.

"Um… I remember water. Oh. _Oh_." Comprehension settled in. "The cliff. I jumped off. I remember that there was a storm coming. The waves were really strong." I fought back a shudder at the memory of the viscious black waves. I shrugged instead and sat back down on the bed. Alice stared after me, her expression incredulous.

"'Really strong,' Bella?" She scoffed, "What on earth were you thinking? I had a vision of you smiling and flinging yourself off a cliff, so I rushed to Forks as soon as I could. I ran to the beach and saw you floating right below the surface."

Right below the surface? I had felt so far away from ever seeing the sky again.

"So I dragged you out and tried to get you breathing. Oh, there was so much water in you." Her face looked pained at the memory. I looked away, waiting for my cheeks to feel hot. They didn't. "I didn't know what to do, so I bit you." Her voice turned into a whisper on the last few words. I stole a quick glance at her, and noticed she had hidden her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to kill myself, I had seen the La Push kids do it, and I wanted to try. I should have waited for Jacob. I'm so _stupid_." I whispered, the words rushing out in a gust of air. I had caused her so much trouble.

"No, please, Bella, don't cry." I hadn't noticed that my shoulders were shaking with dry sobs. She smoothed my hair away from my face. "It's my fault, I never should of let Ed-" Edward. I panicked. What would happen with Edward? She broke off as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She glanced at the screen and flipped it open hastily.

"Excuse me." She mumbled, and then slipped out the door. I quietly rose and pressed my ear against the wall she was leaning against on the other side. It was silly, but it made me feel slightly more like myself.

"Edward? No, no, she's not dead." I sighed. He would think I was.

"Not dead?!" A familiar voice choked out. I winced at the sound and clutched my chest.

"Well…she's technically not alive, either," She squeaked out. Nervousness saturated her every word. I held my breath as we waited anxiously for his response.

"No. Alice, you didn't." His voice was strained and disbelieving. Oh, yes she did.

"The werewolves couldn't help her! Edward, I didn't have a choice!" Alice's voice was hushed.

"Of course you had a choice, Alice!" Fury rippled through his usually calm voice. "It's _Bella_."

His voice sounded so revolted when he said my name that I recoiled from the wall. He was disgusted that she had changed me? I felt a pang of shame for how much I'd mourned his leaving. Alice slipped back into the room and snapped her phone shut.

"Edward's on his way." I wrapped my arms around my torso and flinched at his name. Then I understood her statement. My eyes widened. No. No, no, no. He couldn't come, I _had _to get out of here. A dozen escape routes flashed through my mind. Why would he be coming, anyway? I didn't realize I'd spoken out loud until Alice responded.

"Don't be silly, Bella." She huffed, turning and dancing down the stairs. What on earth was she talking about? I glided after her, smiling at my grace. I grinned wider. I, Bella Swan, was now _graceful_.

"Thirsty?" She asked, looking at me expectantly. Venom filled my mouth and flames went burning through my throat. I swallowed loudly.

"I thought so." She replied, slightly smug. Then she turned and sprung lithely out the door.

**What do you think? It's my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind in reviews. I appreciate both constructive criticism and praise, but please, no mindless trashing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, kids. My Bella is no pushover. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, they're all so wonderful to read!**

Hunting had come to me so naturally that it was almost embarrassing to think of how nervous I had been. Although the taste had been overly tangy, and the consistancy like syrup, it soothed the burn and helped me focus. The burn in my throat had subsided after four deer. Alice had only needed two. I felt the ghost of a blush when she teased me for it. After seeing my abashed expression, she reassured me the unquenchable thirst was because I was a newborn.

We tried to chat on the run home, but soon ran out of things to say, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. When we arrived at the house, Alice closed the door and locked it. I sat on the front stairs, rubbing my temples. Without the distraction of hunting, worry and anger overwhelmed me.

Alice was looking at me with concern. I flashed her a weak smile. She rose to her feet and walked over to me, one hand outstretched. A quick flash of fear caused me to turn around, searching for danger.

Alice suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me towards her, her gaze of dismay locked on my face. I ripped away from her hand and staggered back a few steps, my breathing quick and shallow.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed. Alice was still frozen in place.

"Oh, Bella! Look at your eyes!"

I stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Then I snorted and turned towards the television. "Yes, Alice. They're freaky. You don't have to remind me."

"Bella, no. Look."

She gently took my hand and led me into the dusty bathroom. I almost giggled, even the toilet paper had dust on it. She then stopped me in front of the mirror. I leaned towards it and rested my hands on the edge of the sink, getting a better veiw of my face. I glanced at my white face, seeing nothing wrong. My gaze met with the woman in the mirror's.

The porcelain cracked, sending millions of shards tinkling to the floor.

My eyes were amber.

I sifted through conversations in my head, settling on one me and Alice had had when I had first woken.

"You said this took months." I breathed, my voice barely audible.

"It's supposed to. It did for all of us. You're special, Bella."

I didn't respond. I was giddy with the fact that I wouldn't have to wait for a year for my eyes to turn golden. On the other hand, something could be wrong with me. I pushed the thought out of my head. Don't be silly, I scolded myself, vampires are physically perfect.

Alice had left. I figured she was probably preparing for him. I cringed, anger flooding my thoughts. What did he want here, anyways? I silently called him every explicit name I could think of, wishing he would just leave me and Alice alone. Or even just me. I could leave. I would be okay on my own.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on a plush, oversized armchair. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed. Seeking a distraction, I tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. She turned to me from where she was sitting, curled up on the couch, reading a book.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, still looking down.

"Why did you put me… in his room?" The question came out before I could stop it. I cleared my throat and fiddled with a piece of my hair.

"I thought you would be more comfortable?" Her explanation came out as more of a question.

"Oh. I see." I tried to drop it, wishing I had never asked.

She looked perplexed. "Weren't you?" She inquired. I sighed, I might as well make something easier for her.

"It didn't really matter." I lied. She narrowed her eyes and turned back to her book. Oh, well. It had been worth a shot. I leaned against the back of the couch and closed my eyes, reviewing my escape routes.

Two hours, fourteen minutes, and 34 seconds later, Alice closed her book loudly and sprung onto her feet. She turned towards me, her expression irritated.

"Bella." She said. I was suprised, her voice had slightly more volume than was needed.

"Yes?"

"Edward will be here in five minutes."

"Oh!" I pasted a big, glistening smile on my face, expecting my cheeks to ache with the effort.

"So… why do I see you jumping out the back window and running?"

Oops. "Alice!" I feigned disbelief, scrambling for something reassuring to say. "I'm perfectly capable of seeing him!"

"Mhm." She eyed me suspiciously. "Then why did I see that?"

Ugh. "Well, it may have crossed my mind." I allowed, and quickly added, "but I'm fine now." And I was. I truly was fine. A nervous wreck, but fine.

She was silent for a moment as she checked her visions. Her face dropped and she gazed at me with her eyes pleading.

"Please, Bella. Don't leave."

Her lower lip was trembling, and her eyes were wide. I sighed in defeat.

"I won't leave you, Alice." She smiled as her visions showed my promise true.

The low purr of an engine creeped up the driveway. I tensed as Alice danced happily to the door, peeking out the window. I stood up slowly and forced myself to stand a few feet behind her. The wooden stairs on the porch creaked in process at the pressure. I held my breath and Alice nearly exploded with excitement. The doorknob turned swiftly.

**I have a few things in mind for what will happen next, but tell me your ideas. How do _you_ want Bella to react to Edward's return? Keep reviewing, my dears!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Read up!**

Edward stood in the doorframe, rain dripping from his tousled bronze hair. His dark butterscotch eyes glared at Alice. I couldn't breathe. Slowly, they flitted to me. How many times had I imagined him returning? How many times had I wished for this? I waited for his face to turn angry, horrified, disgusted. His expression began to change. The clock ticked once.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

What. The. Hell.

"Bella." He breathed, his voice sending a spasm of pain through my chest. His arms were extended towards me as if to embrace me. What? I shook my head, confused. I retreated a few more steps.

"Bella? Don't you remember me?" He dropped his arms and worry clouded his features. I stared blankly at him for a long moment, and then spoke.

"Yes," I managed to get out, struggling to keep my voice calm. He look doubtful, his brow furrowing. "I remember you, Edward." I clarified, visibly wincing at his name. His mouth mashed into a tight line. Alice rocked nervously from side to side. Edward and I stared at eachother, I with blistering outrage, him with an expression I couldn't put my finger on.

Alice coughed once and smiled encouragingly at me. I nodded once. She had decided it was time for her to take her leave, and slid out into the rain. Edward's eyes followed her. When the door thumped close, he began to walk towards me with his palms up. I watched him, amused. I probably had better control than he did right now.

He was getting dangerously close. I stepped back once. My control teetered dangerously. I leaned towards the window. It sounded really good right now. His next actions left my mind incoherent. I felt my eyes widen.

He took my face in his damn hands.

Fury rippled through me with a heat so intense, I could have sworn I was a werewolf.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to rip his stupid bronze hair out of his stupid beautiful head.

My thoughts scrambled together.

"Get _off_ of me." I hissed, ripping away from his hands. How dare he. My hands shook. How desperately I wanted to _hit_ him. I clenched them into fists, surprised at my violent thoughts.

"Bella? What's wrong?" His face was slightly hurt. I was taken aback. _What's wrong_? He seriously did not just ask that. My hands trembled, knuckles white.

"What's wrong?" I snarled. I stepped towards him threateningly. "Six months, Edward." I spat venomously. He stepped back in shock. My voice was a choked whisper. I looked down, shaking so violently I thought I would combust. I jumped as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. A red haze clouded my vision.

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." He repeated my name, his breath caressing the top of my head. He pressed his face against my hair. I froze with confusion. No! He was insane. He hated me. I felt my legs wobble. I had to run. I had to get out of here. Now!

I placed two hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away as hard as I could.

It worked better than I'd thought.

Edward soared across the room like a rag doll. I heard the crunch of dry wall and wood as he slammed into the far wall. He landed with his limbs splayed out. Yellowish dust and tiny splinters of wood and wall sprinkled down on him. I watched as a large chunk of wall fell and split into pieces over his head. He lay there in surprise, sputtering white dust. I laughed at his expression before realizing what I'd done.

"Edward!" I cried, flashing to his side. I knelt down beside him. He looked at me in bewilderment. My hands fluttered over him before I pulled his upper body in my lap.

"Are you alright?" I wiped the powdery dust off his face, my hand trembling. I was so angry, but I didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Quite, thank you." He responding, flashing that crooked smile. I helped him up and quickly stepped aside. I was close to the breaking point, my escape route crossing my mind.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I didn't know my own strength." I pasted an apologetic smile on my face.

"Bella, I've missed you," He began, brushing off his pants.

And I jumped out the window.

**Bella may be a little OOC, but I _hate_ it when people have Bella cry, "Oh, Edward! My darling! I've missed you! It's okay you left me in a near-catatonic state! I love you!" So I made her royally pissed, 'cause that's what I think she should be. I know its really short, but Bella didn't really wanna talk to Eddie. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm updating like a maniac, but this is all coming along so well and I just can't stop writing! Thanks for all your reviews!**

Now I knew how a windshield on a car felt. I flew through the forest, never tiring, never thinking. Rain pounded against my face and plastered my hair to my back. My clothes protested as rocks and twigs tugged against the threads. I didn't feel the rough, jagged forest floor. I barely noticed when the rain ceased. Trees that stood in my way were reduced to firewood. My sight was a never-ending green streak.

I burst out of the forest so fast that I almost ran off the edge of a cliff. I stopped horribly, gouging up rocks and dirt, sending them skittering and falling into the water. I sat, disoriented, pulling my knees The ocean stretched, gray and calm, to where the sky met it.

The clouds changed from grey to blue to purple. Gentle waves lapped far, far below me. I stopped at the edge, dangling my legs over the dizzying drop and staring down into the now violet water. I looked over my clothes and sighed. Alice's designer jeans were caked with mud and torn past repair. The sleeves of my shirt were ragged and threadbare.

I wrung out my hair and stared blankly into the darkening sky. Water splashed onto the dirt. I flung my hair onto my back. I was on what Renee liked to call autopilot. My body moved while my mind had nothing to do with it.

Renee. My sweet, childlike mother. Memories flooded my mind. The one who forced me to try her homemade sushi. The one who had dragged me along through her adorable hobbies, from parasailing to scrapbooking. The one who drove me to the airport, asking me if I was really sure. Of course I was sure. Then. My dear mom, who thought I was tucked safely away in Charlie's tiny house back in Forks.

Charlie. My mind took control. Where was he now? It had been nearly four days since I'd flung myself off that stupid cliff. Was there a search party scouring the Olympic Peninsula for me? Had he pasted fliers all over town? I smiled. Yes, he probably had. He had probably called Billy to ask if I was there with Jacob, and then switched into Chief Swan mode.

Jacob. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Oh, Jake. My best friend, my personal sun. I glanced at the blackening clouds. How I could use my sun right now. I needed to feel normal, like me. Not this too beautiful, sickeningly angry Bella who ran from her problems, whether it be jumping off a cliff or propelling herself through a window.

My hand reached absentmindedly to the small silver cellphone resting in my pocket. Maybe just a phone call… I snapped my hand back. No. Jacob couldn't know what happened. He would be furious with me. I shook my head. No, He would be even more angry with himself. I bit my lip. But I just needed to talk to someone, someone who preferably wasn't a vampire.

No. I told myself firmly. I was never going to call Jacob Black, ever.

The phone rang once. My hand trembled. A small click sounded on the other line. If I were human, my heart would be racing about now. I almost hung up.

"Hello?"

"Billy?" There was a small scuffle and then he answered.

"B-Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Bella, where have you _been_?"

I sighed. If I wasn't going to tell Jacob, I definitely wasn't going to tell Billy.

"Can I talk to Jacob?"

"Yeah, sure."

His voice was an irritated huff. I held my breath as the phone was passed off.

"Bella!" Relief and annoyance rang out when he said my name. I could have danced. I could have jumped off _this_ cliff.

"Jake!"

"Where are you, Bella? Where the hell have you been? We've got fliers up everywhere in this freaking hemisphere."

I smiled at the last part before recalling his questions.

"I… I can't tell you that right now."

"The hell you can't tell me."

I grinned. That's exactly what my Jacob would say in my mind.

"Jake." I said firmly, "I'm not telling you."

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because I can't, Jake!"

He didn't respond for a long moment.

"You sound funny, Bella."

Panic overwhelmed me and I answered much too quickly.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do. I mean, I can tell its you, but your voice is all pretty and-"

There was a sharp gasp and air whistled, followed by a loud thunk. I held the phone in front of my face and stared at it. My voice. I hadn't controled my voice. I had let it ring pretty and clear. Of course Jacob would figure it out. I mentally kicked myself before gingerly pressing the phone against my ear once more.

"Bella… are you…" His voice was breaking. I felt a stab of guilt. He couldn't know. Oh, God, please, no.

"Jacob, please listen to me."

Of course he didn't. Also what my Jake would do, and I silently cursed him for it.

"It's been about four days. For three days you didn't call. God, Bella, please tell me you're not… one of _them_."

Of course, I couldn't tell him that. I just sat there, feeling ridiculous and horrible.

"Jake, I-" I was cut off by a choked sob. _Oh, god. Don't cry,_ I begged him in my mind.

"Why, Bella? Why would you want that?"

Anger flared up in me. What was with men and their stupid questions today?

"You think I wanted it, Jake? You think I ran off looking for it?" My voice was small, but forceful. Jake started to say something, but I interrupted.

"No, Jake. I jumped off the damn cliff. There was a storm coming. I was drowning. Alice had seen it and she plucked me out of the water. I was dying so she freaking bit me!"

After I spat out the truth, the other line was silent, so I continued.

"Yes, I had wanted it, back when I thought he loved me. I didn't choose this, Jacob Black."

And I hung up. Jamming the phone back in my pocket, I ran. I sobbed dryly, wishing that tears could pour down my cheeks instead of stinging the backs of my eyes.

Before I could calculate how long I'd been running, the Cullen house came into view. I went gracefully through the hole in the window that I had broken earlier that day. I could have sworn I felt my cheeks turn hot.

I walked slowly into the front room. Then I froze.

Seven faces stared back at me.

**Dun dun dun. Who could it be?! Just kidding, I know you know. I hope you enjoyed the healthy dose o' Jacob. I personally love him, and I had to include him in here! Review, review, review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, lord. The suspense must have been killing you. You finally get to know who those seven people are! Read and find out!**

Silence is a term many humans use, though none of them have ever experienced it. Humans constantly make noise, whether it be a fluttering heart or a whispering breath.

This room was _silent_. Eight immortals were marble statues, the recently freed moon sending a waterfall of ghostly light across our skin. Not even the wind dared to whistle past the house.

I made the first noise, swallowing loudly. The beautifully familiar faces stared back at me in awe. I stared sheepishly at the floor, aching for someone to _say _something.

I stepped forward carefully. The Cullens leaned away in unison. I froze, confused. Oh. Right. Newborn. I held up my hands and smiled timidly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. Rosalie clasped her manicured fingers together. Alice shook her head. Emmett crossed his arms. Edward ran a hand through his hair. Esme rose and flicked on the lights. It was unneccessary. I could see perfectly in the dark.

Only Jasper remained immobile, leaning against the wall. To my surprise, he spoke first.

"Stop fidgeting. She's under control."

The tension in the air crumbled.

Emmett's face broke out into a huge grin. Everyone except for Edward stood up and circled around me, murmuring about how wonderful it was to see me. Emmett swept me up in his huge arms. I laughed.

"Bella! You're not even any paler."

I stuck out my tongue at him. Alice and Rosalie giggled. Esme shot him a disapproving glance before extending her arms towards me. I accepted her warmly.

"I've missed you, dear." She whispered in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

"I've missed you too." I whispered back.

She looked on as I went to greet the rest of them, her soft eyes shining. Carlisle embraced me in a way that my father would, making me feel a pang of loss for Charlie.

"It's so wonderful to have you back, Bella."

I didn't respond. How would I tell them that I wasn't back? That I didn't know where I'd go?

Even Rosalie gave me a quick hug before pulling back and squeezing my hands, smiling sadly at me. I hugged Jasper shyly.

Edward sat in my chair, watching our happy reunion with a pained expression. I almost wanted to comfort him. Almost.

Carlisle then took me aside.

"Bella, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I nodded, waiting. He smiled and gazed at his family for a moment before adding, "Alone?"

"Oh, yes, sure."

I stayed where I was as he excused us and led me out of the room. I followed him, sending a confused glance over my shoulder at Alice. She waved me along encouragingly. When we were in the kitchen, he leaned against the counter and turned to me, his expression curious.

"Bella, are you going to stay with us?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I could have sworn I'd smiled when he told me it was good to have me back.

"I don't know, Carlisle. This is all so overwhelming. And I don't know if I could handle seeing Edward everyday. I had a… tough time after all you left."

He nodded sympathetically at my editing.

"I understand completely. However, I do believe you should discuss the situation with my son."

I bit my lip, considering. Why should I? I glanced at the doorway we'd come in from and sighed. For my family.

"I'll try."

Carlisle was just about bursting with satisfaction.

"Thank you, Bella."

When we entered the room again the family rose at once. I watched, baffled. Carlisle turned to Edward and shot him a meaningful glance before wrapping his arm around Esme's waist.

"Well, Bella," He started, smiling, "We would all love to stay and chat, but it seems that we have a wall to repair and a window to replace."

Mortified, I looked down and folded my hands in my lap. Jasper chuckled as Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie left the room. Emmett followed, his booming laugh echoing off of the walls.

"You're embarrassing her." Jasper called, his a slight smile still on his lips. "Come on, Alice, let's go and and fix the window." He gently took Alice's hand, and they glided out the door.

Once they had all left, I realized why Carlisle had looked at Edward so oddly.

I was trapped.

Edward smiled crookedly at me. I crossed my arms, irritated. I wished he would stop smiling at me. His smile faded quickly and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, would you like to join me for a walk?" His voice was strained. My eyes widened in surprise.

"As long as you don't leave me in the woods." I said brightly. He winced. I watched him, perplexed. Why would that bother him?

We walked into the woods without saying a word. I peeked over at him from underneath the curtain of my hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about my clothes. He was clean, his clothes crisp and ironed. I tugged on my tattered shirt and ran my hands through my tangled hair. I hadn't even bothered with shoes.

About five minutes later Edward stopped and turned to me, extending his hand to me, palm up.

I stared at it stupidly.

"Bella, just let me lead the way, please."

I bit my lip, my razor-sharp teeth threatening to break the skin. I could take his hand, or I could tell him that I would rather just follow him. I shifted my weight to one side. His hand looked so familiar and inviting.

I placed my hand in his.

**Aw. I loved the ending to that chapter, I have to say. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy to write it. Anywho, leave me some big, juicy reviews and maybe you'll get to see what happens with Bella and Edward later on tonight. I need at least five reviews. It's all up to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super short chapter. I hope you love it.**

So lovely, so smooth, his fingers gently squeezed mine. I would have fainted if I was human. My heart would have lept out of my chest and ran away. So, instead, I closed my eyes and inhaled his pine-and-snow smell, a smile playing on my lips.

I wanted to slap myself, shove myself back into reality. Edward was just leading me somewhere to talk about where I would go. And yet, I absorbed every second, every detail of it.

I pretended he still loved me, that I was human and blushing. That he'd never left. That his smile warmed his liquid gold eyes, that I was waking up in his once cool arms. That he was holding my hand just because he wanted to be close to me. That his sweet breath would cloud my senses as he leaned down to press his lips--

I snapped out of my wishful thinking as we began to run through the dense forest. Well, he started to run, dragging me along until I could get my legs to move. Green blurred past us, air whistling through my ears. I was so wrapped up in Edward that time stood still.

I breathed in the cool, earthy air to clear my head. I was acting ridiculous, prattling on like a school girl about my latest infatuation. My feet padded lightly against the soft dirt and moss forest floor. The sky would have been clear if it weren't for a few puffy grey clouds hanging along the tops of the trees.

My pupils dialated as a strange light grew brighter in the distance. Edward stopped us right before the trees ended.

He didn't release my hand.

"Why don't you go out first, Bella?" He suggested quietly, his eyes never leaving my face.

I nodded and pulled the last few leaves out of the way.

I stepped into our meadow. The stream still bubbled and gurgled. The grass waved in silvery ripples. Delicate white flowers nodded along with the breeze. The sky was pink around edges, the tip of the red sun not yet breaking the horizon. The grey clouds floated away, turning purple.

Edward was suddenly beside me. "Don't leave, Bella." He whispered. I didn't turn to face him.

"Why not?" I murmured back.

After an unfathomable moment, Edward spoke.

"Because I love you."

And I was in the forest once more, my back pressing against the thick trunk of an oak. My hair caught against the rough bark as I twisted my head to see around the tree. Edward stood perfectly still and gazed evenly back at me. My breathing was labored. I ripped my eyes away from him and sank to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest. What did he just say? Clearly, I was mistaken. He didn't actually... I shook my head and stood up, plucking the leaves and twigs from my hair.

I went around the tree before walking tentatively back into the clearing, eyeing him suspiciously.

He was in front of me before I could blink. I started to step back, but he wound his hands gently around my waist before pulling me into his chest. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." His words were muffled against my hair, but I heard him clearer than day.

My eyes widened. I pulled back so that I could see his face, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"No, you don't." I reminded him.

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled wistfully.

"Ah, but I do."

I slipped out from underneath his arms. Fury threatened to spill over.

He smiled at me.

I screamed.

"Stop that! Stop pretending you didn't leave me in those woods, Edward Cullen." I slammed my fists against his chest. "Stop saying you love me. Stop smiling at me all the time. Stop acting like the last six months never happened."

"I'm not pretending, Bella." His face was agonized. "I'll never forgive myself for decieving you. But honestly, Bella, after the countless number of times I've told you I love you, how could you have believed me so easily?"

I shook my head visciously. This was not happening.

"I left you to protect you. From me." He walked up to me and laughed once without humor. "But I couldn't even protect you from yourself."

My raging fire ebbed to a burning ember, his words like water. Doubt filled my mind. I hated him for having such an unbreakable grip on me. Common sense told me to shake my head and walk away, but I couldn't bring myself to listen.

Swiftly, I lashed out and slapped him, hard, across his face. His head jerked to the side. Then, I wrapped my arms around his neck and dry-sobbed into his shirt:

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

He wrapped his arms around me in return, rocking us from side to side, crooning my name. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Before I knew it, the sun flared out across the forest, yellow streaks licking the world around me to life. The grass turned emerald and the sky a blinding blue. Blinking, I gazed up at Edward in amazement. His skin was sparkling, hidden diamonds glittering. He stared down at me, his expression dazed. Checking my skin beneath my tattered shirt, I beamed.

I was sparkling, too.

**Oh, delicious lovey-dovey-ness. I couldn't help it, I had to have Bella slap Eward. So... may take a little longer for the next update, because I have some serious plot-twisting to do. Bwahaha! Review, please! (Who am I kidding, you don't need to be reminded!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob's point of view, everybody! **

The other line clicked off. I didn't move.

Heat rolled off my skin and screamed through my bones. My skin crawled and my hands trembled. Fury hung over my eyes like a thick, disconcerting red veil. No. The word echoed off the walls. Had I screamed it out loud? Away in the distance, I heard a faint snap. I glanced down through the haze. Black plastic splinters clattered to the floor.

Someone entered the room. I looked slowly up at them, not fully seeing.

"Aw, Jacob, not our phone." It had been Dad who rolled into the room. He started to complain, and then took one look at my face and rolled backwards. The cord bounced to catch the mess of black as it thunked to the linoleum.

"Go."

He didn't need to tell me. I slammed the door open, cracking the wood on the wall outside. Dad looked out at me, his face solemn. I kicked off my shoes and started running, not even bothering to rip off my clothes.

Then, I exploded.

My skin flipped inside out, tearing horribly, although it didn't hurt. It felt _good_. Like finally inhaling after holding your breath. My hands expanded into immense paws and my mouth stretched into a broad muzzle. My muscles flexed and coiled to spring.

A part of my mind noted vaguely that it had begun to rain again. The wet, glistening drops glided down my fur.

Without even realizing I had started, I burst through the clouds of ferns and tore through the thick undergrowth. Murmured, indistinct thoughts buzzed throughout my mind. I ignored them and kept flying, anger propelling me faster than I've ever gone before. My nails ripped up the mossy forest floor.

_Jake? Where are you going?_ Sam's voice was appalled in my head. I snarled. I didn't want to hear anything.

_Leave me alone._ I spat, pushing my legs harder. I knew I shouldn't disobey the Alpha, but technically, he hadn't given me any orders. I exited the forest onto the sharp rocks beside the beach.

_No. Slow down._

Shit. The forest was no longer a green blur beside me. I slowed involuntarily, a stream of profanities reeling through my head. Paul snickered.

_Sorry, Jake. I had no idea you were so impressionable. I'll start watching my mouth._

_Shut up. _

_You really should leave the outbursts to me, you know. I'm way better at them._

I growled harshly, effectively ending that conversation.

I heard four loud sighs in unison and then the soft clicking of paws running along the cliff behind me. The cliff. The one Bella jumped off of. I howled in pain. I could almost see her frail frame spiraling through the air.

_The cliff? _Sam stopped, skidding on the rocks. _I knew she was depressed, but not suicidal. Jesus, Jacob. When did this happen?_

I wheeled around. Rain pounded against the smooth rock. The sky was a menacing black-blue. Screw it. They're going to find out one way or another. I trotted up to where Sam stood, his coal black fur slicked with rain. Paul stood on his left side, and Embry on the right. Embry cocked his head and huffed in frustration.

_Wait, if she jumped off the cliffs in La Push, how come we didn't hear about it?_

I grimaced at his insightful question, trying to pick out the perfect answer.

_Honestly, _I_ didn't even hear about it until today._

_How did _you_ know then?_ Paul prodded sarcastically. I glared at him. This would be so much easier if he weren't here. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

_Dream on, Jake._

I sighed flattened my ears against my head.

_Just shut up and listen, Paul. _

He dipped his head in mock apology. Ignoring him, I turned to the others and began to explain.

_Bella called me today,_ I started.

_We look for her for four days and she has access to a freaking phone?! Where the hell was she?_

I growled at him impatiently and started again. Embry and Sam leaned towards me uneasily.

_She told me she jumped off the cliff while she was waiting for me. She got caught up in the currents. She was… drowning. _

Then I edited reluctantly.

_Dying. The tiny female leech was visiting and saw her in the water. She pulled Bella out. She wasn't breathing. _

I swallowed and a nervous whine escaped my throat. Embry nudged my shoulder encouragingly with his nose. Sam leaned farther towards me, urging me on.

_And then, Jacob?_

Horror washed through their minds, each of them wishing I wasn't going to say what I had to. I closed my eyes and did it anyway.

_She bit her._

Sam, Embry, and Paul all howled in unison, the hair on their backs stiffening. They paced around eachother and shook their immense heads. Disbelief clouded the bellowing in their thoughts, making it impossible to distinguish the different voices.

_No! That's against the treaty!_

_What about Bella?! It wasn't her fault. She was dying._

_It doesn't matter. She's one of them now._

_But it wasn't her fault, Paul, we don't know what she was thinking._

_Like it matters what the idiot was _thinking_, Embry, she wanted to be with them anyways. She deserves whatever she gets._

I snarled in outrage and launched myself at Paul, tearing at his silver fur mercilessly. He wasn't allowed to talk about Bella that way. _No one_ was allowed to talk about Bella that way! I spat out a chunk of flesh onto the ground in disgust. Lighting flashed and reflected off of his teeth as he howled in pain. Baring his teeth, he slammed me against the rocks. I heard the crunching of bone as my rib cracked. I heaved myself upright and prepared to spring.

Embry yelped on the sidelines, begging us to stop. Sam watched in disgust.

_STOP!_

His order caused me to freeze mid-air. I dropped. My rippling snarls faded to protesting whines. Paul growled and licked at his wounded shoulder, glowering at me.

_You two are unbelievable. You're brothers, for God's sake. Bella Swan may not be responsible, but the ones she calls family are. This makes her one of them. The treaty is broken._

Horrible silence filled the air at Sam's next final, ominous words. Thunder crashed overhead, adding to the effect. The contents of my stomach heaved and gurgled. I howled and sank to the ground.

_This means war._

**Whoa, intense, right? This was so fun to write. I especially loved doing Paul's dialogue. He's so funny. I'm expecting tons of reviews, cause this was the most climatic chapter yet. Plus, it's in Jacob's POV, and I want to know how I did at it. So review. I want lots and lots of 'em!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A lovely day with the Cullens. Enjoy!**

Jasper smiled menacingly at me. Fear shot through my chest. He chuckled, his eyes flashing. I swallowed, flexed my fingers, and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. His lean muscles rolled as he moved towards me. No. The words wouldn't come out. Please. The air stirred, sending billows of smoky dirt swirling into the sky. Thunder crashed. His arm lashed out.

And then, Jasper pitched the ball.

I winced, expecting it to fly past me with blistering speed. I tighted my grip on the steel bat. I thought I would glance behind me, and Edward would have the ball in his mitt.

I was wrong.

I almost laughed. The ball was so slow, I could probably run around the bases and back. I waited for it to float towards me, and then I swung.

A gunshot-like crack rippled through the air as the bat met the ball. It went soaring. I watched in amazement as it flew farther and farther until it was a small white speck in the sky. Metal rang faintly as I dropped the dented steel to the ground. Rosalie darted into the forest and disappeared. Smiling triumphantly, I turned to Edward. Did he see that? He stared at me in disbelief before pointing into the field.

"Run!"

"Oh!"

I whirled around and beelined for first base._ Could I make it?_ I thought frantically, pushing my legs harder. I paused on first, listening. Rosalie's footsteps were far away. I laughed and ran for second. Second became third. I showed off, walking towards home. Rosalie burst out of the foilage just as I landed lightly on the plate. Esme squealed from the sidelines.

"Safe!"

I looked at her with wide eyes. Then I clapped my hands together and yelled.

Emmett cheered. Rosalie stomped her foot and grumbled. Carlisle laughed at my expression. Jasper clapped me on the back. Edward swung me up in his arms before kissing me enthusiastically on the on the mouth. The first time he'd kissed me since he left.

And for that moment, I didn't care that he was lying, or that I was still irritated. I kissed him back, winding my fingers into his hair, bowing my body against his, memorizing every satin curve of his lips, inhaling his sweet breath like an addict. I had to admit, for a fake kiss, it was fantastic.

Someone cleared their throat. I pulled away reluctantly. Edward chuckled and took my hand. Carlisle grinned and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

Then my smile faded. I turned to Edward, a puzzled expression planted on my face.

"Hey, where's-"

"Alice!"

I tore my eyes away from Edward at Jasper's dismayed cry. Alice lay crumpled on the edge of the field. We all sprinted for her. Esme's hands flew up to her face. Rosalie and I dropped to our knees by Alice's side. Jasper face was forlorn as he shook her by her shoulders.

"Alice? Alice! What's wrong, honey?"

She weakly raised her arm and pointed at me. Jasper hissed and wheeled towards me. I jumped to my feet. Out of nowhere, he was in front of me, grabbing my face in his hands.

"What did you do to her?"

What? I tried to shake my head, but Jasper's hands stayed locked. His eyes bored into mine. Edward snarled and crouched. My fingers scrabbled at Jasper's as they dug into my skin.

"Ow, Jasper, let go! I didn't do anything!"

He released me as Edward sank to the ground. I cried out in horror. Alice shrieked in agony, the blood-curdling sound echoing off the trees.

Edward looked up at Esme and Carlisle with terrified eyes. They froze in shock.

"Run!"

Simultaneously, Emmett grabbed Rosalie and Jasper swept up Alice. They sprinted into the forest, Esme and Carlisle at their heels.

I watched them go, helpless.

I tugged on Edward's limp arm as hard as I could. He lay still, his fingers twitching in pain.

"Edward! We have to go!" I cried, my fingers sliding off of his hard arm. It began to pour.

I turned my face towards the falling sky.

"What's happening?!"

Edward's head jerked towards me in response, his golden eyes smoldering.

"Bella, run!" He rasped, shoving me away.

"Are you insane?!" I shrieked, locking my fingers around his waist.

"_I'm_ not leaving _you_!"

I heaved him over my shoulder and sprinted headlong into the forest. Lighnting briefly illuminated the dark shadows looming on the edges of my vision. My hair stuck to my face as I ran. Panic clutched every atom in my being. My eyes flashed wildly to every leaf, every twig, scanning for danger. I saw nothing. I stole a quick glance at Edward, slung over my shoulder.

Stupidly, I slammed into a wall.

Edward fell to the ground with a sickening crack. I flew backwards, rolling along the forest floor until my body crashed into a tree. The tree was still shuddering as I sprung to my feet, running desperately for Edward's limp form. His eyes jerked open as I extended my arms for him.

"Bella, no!" He bellowed.

He shifted into a crouch and flung himself into the air. I sailed backwards as he tackled me to the ground. My breath whooshed out of my lungs as my back met a sharp rock. Gasping, I pushed Edward off of me. I struggled to right myself, grasping wildly into the rain drenched air. We needed to get out of here. I dug my nails into something soft and warm, and I used it to heave myself onto my feet.

The russet wolf howled.

**Haha! Don't you love how I put you on a rug of security and then rip it out from underneath you?!** **Please keep in mind that Bella's really scared and dazed. That's why her senses aren't very good in the final paragraphs. If you don't review for this crazy, eventful chapter, I'm going to die. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, it's taken forever to write this, so I really hope you love it.**

As I stared up in horror at the massive creature in front of me, everything snapped in to focus.

Edward. I sprung limberly backwards and turned my torso slightly towards him, my eyes never leaving the russet wolf. To my surprise, Edward had already managed to right himself after the fall. I stood defensively in front of him, and lifted my gaze.

Jacob Black stared back at me.

But it wasn't my Jacob.

This Jacob's eyes were angry and flashing. His russet fur was matted with dirt and rain. Cocking my head, I looked closer. No, it wasn't anger in his eyes. His eyes were pained, horrified, and so ridiculously beautiful. I moved forward and smiled.

Edward gasped and grabbed my hand, yanking me backwards. My mouth popped open and my eyes narrowed. I turned to him and snatched my hand out of his, rolling my eyes.

"Edward, relax. It's just Jacob."

He looked at me as if I were insane.

"I _know_ who it _is_." He hissed, "Bella, I need you to run."

It was my turn for the insane-looking.

"I'm not leaving you. I don't understand what your problem is, it's _just Jacob_."

"It's not _just_ him." His calm façade wavered as he glanced warily at the trees behind him. Not just Jacob? Who else would…

"No!"

The trees shivered as my wild scream ricocheted off of their leaves. Jacob wouldn't… _They_ wouldn't dare.

Gasping, I wheeled to Jacob, whose head was bowed in shame. Tears stung behind my eyes as I stalked towards him.

"You didn't. You didn't bring the pack here."

"Alice! Esme! Carlisle! Jasper! Rosalie! Emmett!" I shouted every name, my nose almost brushing his. "Damn it, Jake!"

"My family!" I wailed. Unexpectedly, my hand swung up to strike him. Jacob yelped in disbelief. Edward cried out.

"Bella!"

The forest tilted at the oddest angle. Air whistled past me as I flew through the air. Water splashed against my cheeks as it fell from the tree I was now pinned up against. I blinked. Jacob was howling and Edward was snarling very close to my ear. A sharp scream pierced the air.

My scream.

It was then I realized my arm hurt. The pain intensified. My eyes darted for the source, finding nothing. My thoughts were jumbled. What was happening? Why couldn't I _see_? All I saw was silver. It clouded my eyes and filled my mouth. I gagged and spat. I thrashed against it, shrieking. The wall of blindness lifted for a moment. The silver was shoved far enough away for me to see that it was fur.

A lightbulb flickered.

Paul. Paul was trying to rip me apart.

My instinct to survive overwhelmed me.

Wrenching my right hand free, I grabbed a handful of his coarse coat and pulled.

A elastic ripping filled my ears.

He yowled, springing away from me. I thumped to the ground and stood, petrified, as Edward aimed a kick at Paul's stomach. Something broke. A gurgling yelp escaped his mouth as he fell to the ground. I turned my eyes away, but I couldn't turn off my ears. I could hear him writhing as he healed. My stomach flipped dryly.

Trying to distract myself, I cradled my injured forearm. I traced my finger around the large puncture marks that were slowly shrinking, leaving red rings around the black holes. Red marks? I pulled my hand up to my face and gasped. Blood coated my hand. I looked up to find that it also poured from a flap of dangling skin hanging off of Paul's back. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

It smelled horrible.

Edward was crouched in front of me. Leaning over, I wiped the blood on to the springy moss. Edward snarled as the two huge wolves bounded away, one whimpering noisily. Sighing, he turned and crushed me against his chest, planting kisses all over my head. I kissed his chest and winced at the stinging in my arm.

About five seconds later, Jacob, complete with sweatpants and bare chest, lept through the ferns. I glowered. He took one look at my arm and blubbered.

"Oh, Bells, your arm. She'll be alright, won't she?" Edward nodded once, glaring at Jake's forlorn face.

"You're lucky my family got away, or you'd be dead now, dog."

"I couldn't hide my thoughts."

I was incredibly slow today. Of course the pack would hear about our conversation. I grimaced.

"What?"

"Well, me and Bella's phone call."

Edward gazed at me for an unfathomable moment. I looked down sheepishly. He sighed and tilted my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella, did you honestly tell Jacob?"

I bit my lip.

"Um, well… he kinda figured it out."

A confused look crossed his face.

"How on earth would he do that?"

"Oh, Edward, please. Just listen to my voice."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned to Jacob.

"Is this true, dog?"

Jacob nodded fervently, his eyes never leaving my face. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and splattered in the dirt. Edward turned back to me and stroked my cheek.

"You don't have any common sense, do you?"

I recoiled from his comment until his mouth was on mine. Melting into him, I kissed him breathlessly, twining my fingers in his hair and running my tongue along his lips.

I could have kissed him forever, but his head snapped up and he growled.

None of us had even seen the midnight-black wolf slinking into the small clearing.

Edward shoved me to the floor as it sprung at him. I hit the ground with a huff before rolling on to my feet. Vampire and Werewolf crashed against a boulder and the wolf snarled, incisors glittering. I heard a muffled hiss as his teeth went for Edward's throat.

Not thinking, I lept on to the wolf's back and wrapped my arms around his chest.

Not thinking, I squeezed.

Bones cracked and organs crushed. The great wolf slid to the ground. I stepped back and looked down at the mangled, bloody body before I screamed.

Sam Uley's unseeing eyes stared back at me.

**Aw...**

**Just a side note, although it is lovely to see: "I like your story. Update." It's so much more lovely to read the long ones that give me help! Tell me exactly _what_ you like and _what_ you don't like. It's so much more fun! You guys are all great!**

**Love,**

**Rasine**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry it took this long! I've had so much school work! Enjoy!**

I used to hate passing out. It had made me feel weak, vulnerable, and just so _human_. Now, I prayed fervently for a wave of blackness to take me. I realized then that when I fainted, it wasn't my body being weak, it was trying to help me escape. Now my body was a steel cage, trapping me like a broken-winged canary.

Nobody was moving. The rain pattered gently to the ground. Water washed the scent of blood out of the air. It ran in deep red swirls through cracks in the earth and over smooth stones. I tried not to open my mouth, for fear of screaming uncontrollably.

I just wished someone would _say_ something.

Jacob just stood there with his mouth hanging open. He looked dazed, as if it weren't really happening. I wished it wasn't. Edward was stroking my hair gently. I gazed up at him carefully. His face was cold and hard, his jaw set, staring at the mass of black at our feet.

I broke the silence.

"Edward?"

The sound was so shrill, so hysterical that I startled myself. Edward turned his head slowly to look at my face.

"Yes?"

My voice dropped to a whisper as I looked down at the unmoving form.

"Now I'm the murderer."

His expression turned horrified. Ripping my eyes away, I sank to my knees and gently touched Sam's matted fur.

One short sob escaped from my throat.

I had taken away Emily's fiance. I had taken away the pack's leader. I had taken away a brother, a lover, a son, and a friend.

He was still a wolf when he died. He couldn't even be buried properly.

I put my head between my knees and shuddered. I _was_ a murderer. Edward had never been. He had killed some of the most horrible criminals. I had killed an innocent young man who was trying to protect his loved ones.

Trying to protect them from me.

I'd thought I had so much control. I'd been so ignorant, so ridiculously sure. I had been positive that I was a special vampire, that I was safe to be around. And yet, my control had crumbled to dust when Sam's teeth were at Edward's throat. I shook my head and moaned. What had I been thinking?

_Save Edward_.

I was sickeningly selfish. Edward didn't even want me. I killed Sam. Emily wanted Sam. Sam wanted Emily. Such a simple thing. But when the giant black wolf had Edward pinned, the simplicity shattered, and all that mattered was that I had to have Edward.

In otherwords, I killed Sam to save my precious lie. That left Emily all alone. She was so sweet, so kind. Never showing any kind of hostility towards me, the one to take me in during those horrid months.

Imaginary bile rose up in my throat. I swallowed harshly. A long white hand gently scooped me off the forest floor. Edward cradled me against his chest. My eyes closed as the wind whistled past us.

Numbness flared out and swallowed me whole.

--

It had been three long weeks.

Time usually passes so quickly for my family, we never really pay it any mind. Why would we? We literally had all the time in the world.

Now, every second ticked by agonizingly. My family had never been more silent. Alice and Jasper sat curled up on the large recliner in the corner of the parlor. Rosalie murmured reassurances to a concerned Emmett in their room. Esme scrubbed vigorously at the immaculate kitchen floor while Carlisle stood watching her.

_It's been so long. So long. _

Esme's worried thoughts made me flinch. She glanced up to where I was perched on the counter and shot me an apologetic smile.

_I'm sorry, Edward._

I nodded politely and announced:

"I'm going upstairs."

I didn't need to say any more. They all knew where I was going. I jumped from my perch and landed lightly on the hardwood. The stairs were already behind me. I strode down the long hallway before gingerly opening my bedroom door.

I could have cried.

Bella hadn't moved since I'd placed her tenderly on my bed. Her ebony eyes rarely opened, deep purple shadows horribly prominent. Her lovely mahogany waves were tangled and splayed across the golden pillows. Her once-rose lips were now a sickly bone white.

I sat on the bed beside her and rolled her over gently.

"Bella?"

Her sweet name rolled off my tongue before it sunk to the floor.

She didn't speak.

I ground my teeth in frustration and sighed, reaching out to stroke her hair.

Her eyelids fluttered open. My breath caught. Maybe today would be the day- I stopped myself. Thinking like that only hurt more when she didn't respond. I watched as her dark eyelashes whispered against her cheeks. Still so soft, so beautiful, even in this state. Her eyes fully opened. I wished my tears could fall.

She stared at me blankly.

"Please, Bella, say something." I pleaded, wrapping her delicate hands in mine. I closed my eyes and kissed them, inhaling her exquisite scent. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly. I glanced up hopefully. I leaned in eagerly as her lips parted.

"Edward."

She breathed my name so quietly that I could barely even hear her. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my face to her matted hair.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here."

She ever so slightly turned her head to look up at me.

"Why?"

Her voice was so frail and small that my dead heart broke. I squeezed my eyes shut and grimaced. Her one word question poured salt on the wound. She really believed that I would even begin to consider leaving her? Never. Never again would I leave Isabella Swan's side. Bella buried her face in my shoulder. I took her hands again and sighed.

_Because I love you, you silly girl. _

"No, you don't."

I opened my eyes and stared at the top of her head. Had I said that out loud?

"Yes."

Her response was muffled against my shirt. I took her chin and angled it so that she looked up at me.

"Bella, love, who are you talking to?"

Confusion flickered across her face.

"You. Who else would I be talking to?"

Panic pounded in my stomach.

"I haven't said anything."

My voice broke. Could a vampire lose their sanity? Bella's head snapped up, her eyes flashing. I recoiled, appalled.

"I am _not_ insane."

Her voice flared with anger. I blinked. I knew she was intuitive, but this was something else. Feeling ridiculous, I looked straight in to her eyes and thought,

_I love you._

"Stop telling me that."

She started to push me away. I stopped her and wheeled her around to face me, staring at her intensly.

_Telling you what?_

She rolled her eyes and answered me clearly.

"That you love me."

My head reeled. How could she hear me? My mouth felt abnormally dry as I turned my head towards the door.

"Carlisle?"

My father appeared at the door, his face lighting up when he took in Bella's open eyes and irritated expression.

"Yes, Edward?"

I cleared my throat and glanced at Bella warily. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion.

"It seems Bella has a talent."

**I like to end every chapter with a cliffhanger. Anybody want to guess what her talent is? It's actually pretty obvious, you just really have to pay attention to what Edward does a lot in this chapter. Review, please! Long, intricate ones!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long chapter. Enjoy!**

Bella rose so quickly that it was hard to imagine she'd been lying still for so long. I bit back a smile, an odd high running through my mind. Bella was _moving_. Bella was awake and alive. My father flashed a grin at me, his thoughts were along the same line. Her sunken eyes brightened.

"Me? A power?"

Her lovely voice was incredulous and tainted with excitement.

"It seems that way, Bella. You can read minds."

It seemed odd to me that she could read my mind whilst I could not read hers. I brushed it off, there was no need for that. She was being Bella again. I grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. Everything would be alright. I would help her get over Sam. She would be my Bella again. My angel. Bella growled beside me.

"Angel of death."

Carlisle's eyes widened. I shot him a meaningful look. A smile flashed across his face as he called to the rest of the family, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Everyone meet in the backyard."

I frowned. Surely he had seen her black eyes, her deep purple shadows. I wound a strand of her messy hair around my finger. She needed to hunt. After all, she was only a newborn. If she even caught a whiff of human scent right now… I shuddered at the thought. Bella shuddered with me. She glanced up at me.

"I look that bad?"

She tried to cover up her self-consciousness with a grin, and failed miserably. I looked at her wounded face and chuckled. Silly girl. She was always beautiful to me. She smiled, but the little groove between her eyebrows remained. I sighed.

"When will you believe that I'm not lying to you?"

She hung her head and fiddled with the cuff of my shirt. Taking a deep breath, she responded with a mumbled "I don't know."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled heavily. She could read my mind, couldn't she?

"Yes, and you could be lying there too."

Frustrated, I tried on the best smile I could.

"Now, love, how could I do that?"

My attempt was a failure. My voice was strained. Bella ignored it.

"Well, sometimes it goes away and I can't hear you."

It goes away? It never went away for me. I had to shut it off. Bella's raven eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

She whispered each word slowly, pressing her fingers gingerly to her temples. I rubbed her back reassuringly and considered it for a moment. She _was_ a newborn, but her eyes already turned golden after hunting. Hm, hunting. Perhaps it was the lack of strength? She looked strangely weak for a vampire.

Suddenly, I was on the floor. Bella was on top of me, pinning my arms to the floor. She pressed her lips to my throat and giggled.

"I'm not that weak."

I grinned and pushed her off of me playfully.

"Carlisle, I'm going to take Bella hunting, and then we'll come back and try to see how she can use her talent."

_Watch out for the werewolves, Edward._

Bella gasped and clutched her chest with her free hand. I cursed myself for allowing her to hear tha. Nodding swiftly, I turned to Bella. There was no time for talk of that yet. I tenderly grasped both of her slender wrists, slung her across my back, and dashed out the door.

Bella hadn't hunted as much as I would like, but when she met me in the tree I was resting in, her lips were pink and her eyes ochre. The bruises were gone. I smiled so broadly I half expected my cheeks to pop off. I patted the branch I was sitting on. She sat down gracefully, something I would never get used to. She watched me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Can't you hear?"

My answer was simple and obvious. She narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"No, it's off right now. What specifically about me?"

"That your lips are rosy and that your hair is still a mess. Come here."

She stuck out her tongue but slid towards me. I combed through her silky strands carefully with my fingers, savoring every moment she allowed me to be close to her. It must have felt nice, for she leaned against me and closed her eyes. I sighed contently, indulgently letting my fingertips brush her satin neck before I pulled away.

"There. You're all done."

She sprung lithely to her feet and grinned.

"Good."

I took the hand she'd offered me and she pulled me up easily. She smiled.

"So, now that I'm not a wreck, let's go test out my power."

--

When we got to the Cullen's backyard, our family stood in a murmuring clump, hushing completely when we came into view. Slowly they turned to us, a smile breaking on each of their faces when they looked me over. I smiled back, exerting more effort than I would have guessed. They were unconvinced. I sighed and wrung my hands together nervously.

Who was I kidding? I wanted to go back to bed and stay there. I wanted to wallow in guilt. It panged around in my chest, a wild tennis ball ricocheting off of the empty walls.

I wasn't surpised when Alice was the first to bound over to me. She was, after all, my best friend, and I loved her. Her face was so joyful that I mentally kicked myself. Stupid, I thought, So stupid to do that to her. To them.

"Bella!" She flung her arms around me and I returned the hug. She pulled back, gripping my hands tightly, as if she expected me to run. I giggled. She knew me well. All too soon, my grin vanished.

I was blind.

And then, I was no longer in the Cullen's yard. The icy mountain air caressed my cheeks. Leaves quivered and fell from the branch I was perched on, swinging my legs childishly. Snow daintily drifted from the milky-grey sky, staying perfect and starshaped on my white arm. I giggled quietly to myself. These didn't look like Q-tips. Edward smiled crookedly at me as he placed a tree on top of an unlucky mountain lion, packing down the dirt and shuffling snow around the bare patch.

I grinned back and turned my face towards the sky, letting the flakes catch on my eyelashes. A cloud of warmth engulfed me. Something screeched in protest a few meters away. My eyes flashed up quickly to see the forest cracking in flames, and a white arm twitching as it blackened.

--

"Damn it, Alice, what'd you _do_ to her?!"

Bella writhed on the grass, ripping up chunks of earth. Only seconds ago had she been smiling and healthy. Alice had hugged her, and then grasped her hands. I noted vaguely in a separate section of my head that Alice was having a vision, but a peaceful one nonetheless. Me and Bella, hunting in the mountains on a snowy day.

My attention diverted when Bella crumpled, screaming and flailing. I stared blankly. She was a vampire. How could she be in pain? Something ticked in the back of my mind, but was cut short by Alice's pleading.

"A little help, Edward?"

Her little body was struggling to stay steady over Bella's thrashing one. Her delicate tiny hands were wrapped firmly around Bella's wrists. The ticking grew louder.

I cupped Bella's face in my hands and tried to sooth her.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm here."

She looked around wildly, staring right through me. I turned to Alice. Fire blazed in front of my eyes, and I gasped. Gears ground into place, cobwebs tossed aside. At that instant, I understood everything. My body sprang into action.

I ripped Alice's tiny frame off of Bella and hurled her to the side. Grass shredded and flared up around her as she skidded to a stop. She sat up and blinked. Jasper snarled and helped up a very startled and irritated Alice.

I wheeled towards Bella and hoisted her to her feet. Her eyes focused and cleared. Esme shot forward.

"Bella, dear, are you alright?"

Bella cocked her head and parted her lips slowly.

"I think… I just had… a vision."

Her explanation turned up into a question at the end. I grinned. Carlisle stared at me, puzzled.

"I know what Bella's talent is."

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett leaned forward eagerly. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice waited patiently. I turned to Bella.

"Bella, take my hands."

Her brow furrowed, but she complied.

_Can you hear me, Bella?_

I asked. She nodded in reply, her face still confused. I dropped her hands.

"How about now?"

She shook her head in frustration.

"No, I can't."

I nodded in triumph.

"Alice, come here."

Alice stepped forward uneasily.

"Alice, take Bella's hands and try to look for something simple." I frowned and added, "Peaceful."

Both Alice's and Bella's eyes grew unfocused.

"Now, let go."

Alice dropped her hands. Bella blinked. Then she beamed.

"Oh. _Oh_."

The rest of the family looked utterly lost. I turned to them and explained my theory.

"I think Bella can borrow other's powers. She has to touch them now, but I'm guessing with age she'll be able to pluck them without any contact."

Emmett boomed with laughter.

"All right, little sis! That's going to be really helpful someday!"

Bella laughed and turned to Alice.

"Can we try that again?"

Alice eagerly grabbed her hands and they stood for a long moment. I watched through Alice's mind.

I froze. Bella gasped.

"Emily."

**I'm sorry, guys, but I think I'm going to have to wrap this one up soon. I'm itching to write something else. Promise me you'll read it? : And also, I want more reviews! I'd like to reach 90!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! I love writing from all sorts of perspectives, as you can see.**

_Previously: "I think Bella can borrow other's powers. She has to touch them now, but I'm guessing with age she'll be able to pluck them without any contact."_

_Emmett boomed with laughter._

_"All right, little sis! That's going to be really helpful someday!"_

_Bella laughed and turned to Alice._

_"Can we try that again?"_

_Alice eagerly grabbed her hands and they stood for a long moment. I watched through Alice's mind._

_I froze. Bella gasped. _

_"Emily."_

_--_

Sighing, I cupped my chin in my hands and stared out the window. Rain pattered gently against the glass, making a lovely, musical sound. I felt my eyelids droop. No! I snapped them open too quickly, the room spinning. I shook my head. I couldn't fall asleep. Not today.

I rose and determinedly grabbed a feather duster from the cabinet. If there was a speck of dust, I would find it.

There wasn't _one_.

After scouring the house and finding nothing out of order, I hurled the clean duster at the cabinet and scowled when the wood chipped. Being a nervous-cleaner was incredibly disappointing when there was nothing to clean.

So I paced. I went up the stairs and around the tiny living room. I checked the ten locks on the front and back doors. I smiled. Always so protective.

A slight knock on the door made me jump. I scrambled over the couch and slid across the hardwood, breathlessly undoing the puzzle of chains and bolts on the door. I slammed it open and prepared to fling myself into his arms.

Jacob Black stood in the doorway.

The thing is, sometimes I just know things. Sometimes I can just look at someones face and know exactly what they're about to say. And right now, Jacob's face told me the one thing I never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Emily."

He didn't need to say it. It was written all over his face, in every pore of his skin, each bloodshot eye. I cocked my head to the side, my heart fluttering with fear and denial.

"Is he hurt?"

Jacob coughed, an attempt to hide a sob. I looked down at the floor. I knew he wasn't. Sam was far from just hurt.

"No. I'm sorry."

Jacob's whisper was guilty. My head swung up. Was it his fault?

"Yes. Yes, it's my fault."

Had I said that aloud? My stomach flipped. My throat felt achingly dry. I swallowed.

"You… killed… Sam?"

The words sounded wrong together. A tiny flame of anger sparked in my chest. Jacob stared at me in disbelief.

"Of course I didn't kill him."

Relief briefly washed over me before the anger returned.

"Who?"

Jacob's face was pained. He glanced over his shoulder. I saw two pairs of glowing green eyes in the shadows, but they shone for only a moment and disappeared. I leaned against the doorframe.

"Tell me who killed him, Jacob."

His face crumpled and his lips barely parted.

"Bella."

I felt my eyes bulge. Isabella Swan? Charlie's daughter? Not the muscular, dark haired one? Or the dangerous-looking blonde with the scars? I shook my head. I had taken Bella in when her boyfriend left her. No. Bella was just a little thing, she would be the one being protected. She would never-

Her boyfriend.

I remembered Sam's plan. I had been buzzing around the kitchen, fixing food for the enormous boys huddled around my tiny dinner table.

_"Three of us have to take out the rest of them," Sam explained, "And two of us will go for Bella and her boyfriend." I noticed Jacob trembling as Sam said this. I remembered Jacob having a thing for Bella, and I winced. Poor boy._

_Sam glanced at Jacob's shivering form and told him, "I'll take Bella. You hold her boyfriend back." Jacob nodded swiftly, a slight smile twitching at his lips. Of course Jacob wasn't fond of Bella's boyfriend._

I blinked.

"Jacob, how did that happen? I heard you all the other night, it was you're job to help Sam."

He flinched and stared at the tops of his feet.

"Sam went for Bella. Edward pushed her out of the way and took the hit. Sam went for it anyways. And then Bella attacked Sam…"

He trailed off, not needing to say the rest. I knew how it ended. I narrowed my eyes and turned to him.

"If you saw all of this, where were _you_? Why didn't you help him?"

The guilt returned to his face.

"I was human. Paul attacked Bella and she got hurt so I went to see if she was okay… and then Sam came in…"

I stared at him. He had phased back in the middle of a _fight_? Checking to see if the enemy was okay? Stupid, idiotic, imbecile! My atoms boiled and fury blinded me.

"You were supposed to hold her back, Jacob! If you hadn't been bawling over you're girlfriend, I'd still have my fiance!"

"Emily, I'm-"

I slammed the door in his ashamed face and stormed upstairs. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I shoved my feet into hiking boots and my arms into a thick coat. The door crashed shut behind me. The car keys clanged together as I shoved them into the ignition, gravel sprinkling the drive in time with the rain.

I knocked on Paul's door. He peeked out the side window and opened the door warily. I smiled. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Hey, Paul."

He gave me his best impression of a grin.

"Hey, Em. How you holdin' up?"

My smile wavered.

"Not so good,"

I replied cheerfully. I craned my neck to look around him.

"If no one's home, I'd love to come in. I have kinda a favor to ask the pack."

He backed up a step and held open the door for me. My hood slapped wetly against my back when I flung it off my head. I hung it up on the doorknob, kicking off my squeaky boots. I looked up smiled at him.

"There we go."

"Who is it, Paul?"

The deep male voice rang out from the silent living room. My smile grew more pronounced. Jared. Perfect. Paul's face was concerned.

"It's Emily. She wants to ask us something."

Jared's head popped out from the couch.

"Hey, Em. I'm so sorry."

I looked down and blinked hard. I mentally thanked Paul for changing the subject.

"So, Emily, what do you need?"

I sat down on the couch and sighed.

"More like who do I need."

Jared cocked his head and Paul waited anxiously.

"The redhead. I need her help."

**See why I haven't updated in a while? I needed a major plot twist to keep this story from getting boring. Oh, wow, as I just wrote that sentence I had _the_ most amazing idea ever! Ha! I'm so excited! I'm sure you'll be just horrified to know that I'm going to keep this story up for a little while. More looooonnnnngggg reviews please! I love em'!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! By the way, it's first Bella's POV, and then Emily's.**

Edward stroking my hair was not helping in the least.

"Bella, please, it's not your fault!"

He repeated this like a skipping record, patting my hands and kissing my forehead. I had frozen. The numbness had swallowed me whole once again. I was ice, unfeeling and hard, and no amount of warmth could thaw me out. And I was determined to stay that way. I _deserved_ to be ice.

He pressed his lips to mine. I scowled inwardly and didn't respond. His kisses were not helping my iciness.

After all, I was now the murdered of (almost) two people. First Sam, and now Emily. If it hadn't been for me, Emily would have taken a hike in the mountains and come back unscathed. But I was here. I closed my eyes, recalling the horrible vision that had frozen me.

_Emily was leaning over a pond, tears dripping from her face and landing in the water, sending ripples across the glassy surface. She wiped them hastily away with the sleeve of her jacket, both sides of her face in a resentful grimace. As she turned, the wind blew her raven hair towards the trees. She gasped. Victoria stood coiled at the edge of the foilage, smiling. _

"_Stop-"_

_She screamed, but Victoria was in front of her._

I shivered. Edward glanced at me hopefully. I froze again. His face fell. He flashed over to me and scooped me off the bed.

"That's it. I wanted to do this when you were lucid, but you give me no choice."

He set me feet-first on the floor. I puposely keeled over and landed with a loud thump. After all, I was ice, and ice is immobile. He rolled his eyes as he turned to his dresser.

"I was right. You _are_ utterly absurd."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from responding. He swept me into his arms and propped me up in the wooden rocking chair he had stolen from my room. I started to inch down. Ice was slippery, right?

Edward glared at me.

"Don't even think about it, Bella."

I stopped where I was. Edward turned to face me, his hands cupping something gently. He kneeled down after pressing his lips tenderly to my forehead.

No. I thought. No. He wasn't-

"Be nice, love."

I gasped, my hands flying to my face.

Ever so slowly, he opened the ring box.

--

Victoria had not come without a fight. Not that I hadn't expected her not to. She arrived at our little campsite kicking and screaming. Of course, this might have had to do with the teeth that were embedded in her shoulders at the moment, but how else were Paul and Jared supposed to carry her?

Her red barrel curls were strewn with leaves and twigs, the bottoms of her jeans frayed and muddy. Her eyes were a startling burgundy. She had what looked to be a deerskin wrap draped across her shoulders. This was over a faded grey teeshirt that clung to her skin.

The Cullen's paled in comparison to her ferocity.

I was ecstatic. She played the part exactly. She coughed an incredulous laugh when she saw me standing in the clearing.

"What, are you taking me for dinner?"

Paul bit down harder. Victoria shrieked in protest, every trace of her smile vanishing.

Her voice was a twinkling soprano, not matching her fierce appearance. I nodded at Paul and Jared.

"Thank you so much."

She stared at me before returning to her growling.

"What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, slightly irritated by her tone of voice.

"I believe we're after the same thing."

Victoria stopped thrashing and glanced suspiciously at me.

"And that would be?"

I smiled. This

"Bella Swan."

Victoria hissed at the name. I motioned for the wolves to place her on the ground. They complied, never leaving grabbing distance. I continued with my speech.

"Bella murdered my fiance. She killed your mate, didn't she?"

She shook her head slowly and relaxed. Even with her body slackened, she looked ready to spring. I shivered, slightly frightened.

"No. Her mate killed mine. I want to take this Bella from him."

I barely listened to her explanation. It didn't matter to me. I just needed someone with motive to help me kill Bella.

She killed Sam, so it was only fair.

I fought back tears as the reality of the situation hit me. Sam was _dead_. There would be no more sweet, tender kisses when he went to lead his pack on a search, leaving me worried and concerned until he arrived at the door. I twirled the tiny little sapphire engagement ring on my finger. He couldn't afford anything else, but it had meant so much more than any diamond.

I would never get married. My true love was dead, how can you love again after knowing something so real, so pure?

A tiny tear escaped my will and rolled down my cheek. This was all Bella's fault. I hated her. I hated her for coming to Forks and ruining everyone's life. I hated Bella for taking away my world. My happiness. My life. She was going to pay for it, even if I had to take justice into my own hands.

Victoria watched my face for a long moment.

"Why have you brought me here?"

My voice was small and desperate as I replied:

"I need your help."

She snorted.

"And why would I help you?"

I glanced at the snowy forest, ready to repeat my rehearsed line. It was my hook, the bait I knew the desperate vampire in front of me could never resist. I turned and met her gaze evenly.

"Because I can get you to Bella."

**Dun dun dun. I saw one review that called Emily evil. Honestly, I _agree_ with what she's doing. Wouldn't you hate Bella? Bella didn't need to _kill_ Sam. She should've just ripped him off Edward. I feel so bad for Emily. Hey, here's an idea. Give me your opinion and what you would do in your reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's not very long, but this part of the story really needed it's own chapter. Read it up, my dears!**

I must have stared at Edward for a good ten minutes.

"Will you marry me?"

The words echoed in my ears.

My mouth kept opening like I wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Briefly, I wondered if I resembled a fish.

Edward stared worriedly back at me, his face so soft, so vulnerable, so _seventeen_.

I felt like a thousand bricks were hitting me at once.

I was eighteen forever. Forever. I sighed. When I used to whisper the word to Edward, nothing had ever seemed so true. He had been my forever. And although I hated to admit it, he was still my forever.

But was I his?

Four simple words with so much depth, spiraling from a blinding, sparkling rainbow to static. I couldn't see what he wanted. Every cell in my body screamed at him, begging him to say yes. That I was all that mattered.

The embers of anger still left in me dissolved into a cloud of billowing, smoky grey ashes. The corners of my lips twitched. I wasn't angry. Not anymore. What good did it do? It scarred me horribly and seemed to fuel his self hatred.

So why couldn't I forgive him? I thought about it for a long moment. The realization was so obvious, so blunt, that I almost laughed.

I was scared.

Our love was more terrifying and thrilling than freefalling off of a hundred-foot precipice. I should know. Each swirl and tumble left us breathless, each gripping eachother for dear life. When he let me go, I crashed violently against the jagged walls, my only comfort being a small amount of padding provided by a sixteen year old werewolf.

Now he stood suspended in front of my broken and bruised form with open arms.

I hung undecided. Would he injure me even further?

The delicate glittering ring and pleading ochre eyes denied this fervently.

My common sense shook me and told me yes.

Romeo leaves and tells Juliet he simply does not love her anymore. When he comes waltzing back in, proclaiming his love for her, she's scared. What if he does it to her again? Would she be able to recover a second time?

She would be able to, but wouldn't want to. She could end her life. I couldn't. I would have to recover. I was immortal now.

My eyes refocused on Edward.

His liquid gold eyes smoldered into mine. I swallowed. Tentatively, I reached out and stroked his face with my fingertips.

Lightning bolts shot up my arm. I froze. Every kiss, every touch, every spoken word hung in his head on delicate golden threads. We were standing below them, hand in hand. I winced as I realized that I was the one holding scissors. I drew back my hand quickly. He frowned and gently took my hand.

_You really weren't supposed to see that._

"Why did you leave?" The words weren't even audible, my mouth forming each separate syllable slowly.

I saw myself lying in a mess of crystal. Blood saturated the surrounding carpet. I winced as flames scalded my throat. I smelled _so_ good as a human.

_What if I hadn't been close enough? I couldn't just stay, Bella. Not after that. I wanted you to be with some one warm. Some one soft. Some one human. Some one who didn't put you in constant danger. It killed me. I was much worse than you. _

He smiled and gazed at me with wondering eyes.

_Bella, how could I _not_ love you? _

Edward released my hand and leaned up to kiss my cheek. The he glanced sorrowfully at the lovely ring in its red satin cushion. He began to shut the box.

Something panged in my chest.

"Don't."

My voice was so high-pitched and begging that he jumped. He stared at me, confused.

"Why not?"

"I'll marry you."

He started to smile before it twisted into a frown.

"It's not an obligation, Bella."

"I want to."

He beamed.

"You believe me. You know I love you."

I shook my head sadly. His face fell.

"I know _I_ love _you_. Is it selfish that I want to keep you with me even if I don't fully believe you?"

Edward shook his head in disbelief before a dazzling crooked grin lit up his face.

"Not selfish at all, actually."

He eagerly took my hand and slid the dainty ring on my finger. His thoughts buzzed with euphoria.

Suddenly, he wrapped his hands roughly around my waist and crushed my lips to his. I wound my fingers in his hair and breathed in his delicious scent.

He pulled back, eyes sparkling.

"We're getting married."

Downstairs, Alice screamed in delight.

**Haha, Edward is just so happy she loves him. I really hope you fully understood my version of Bella in this chapter, it's when she fully lets herself know why she couldn't believe Edward. So, I'm expecting a lot of reviews for this chapter. After all, I can't always come up with incredible plot twists, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Hehehe, I'm just giggling in delight at my lovely little angst-ridden romantic chapter. **

**Oh, and did I mention...**

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haha, all of the girls are going to looooove this one.**

"Ahl-_liss_!"

I whined. Mounds of frilly white fabric lined the floors of her room. I had grumbled and complained all day, only stopping when she shot me a murderous glare. This time, she ignored me.

"What do you think of this veil, Bella?"

She held up an extremely long and horribly flowered piece of satin. I could picture myself falling down the aisle while Alice and Rosalie stared on in horror. I giggled. She shot me a bewildered glance.

"What?"

"Oh, honestly, Alice. That thing is just begging for me to trip over it."

She narrowed her eyes and examined the veil before turning back to me.

"I could shorten it?"

She suggested. I flinched. There was no way I was wearing that… _thing_.

"Um… it has flowers on it."

I pointed out. She made a face and tossed it to the side. I watched with wide eyes. That horrendous thing probably cost more than I used to make at Newton's in a year. Alice was bent over now, grumbling and flinging dozens of veils into the air like a fluffy hurricane. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

She straightened up and wheeled to face me, a triumphant smile illuminating her face. I groaned when I noticed her arms were behind her back, obviously conceiling something. She grinned devilishly.

"Oh, just show me."

I sighed, leaning back into the pile of lavender pillows that rested on her bed.

"Ta da!"

She cried.

I laughed when I saw her "perfect" veil.

The sheer white fabric was smothered in thousands of jewels that glittered obnoxiously. To make matters worse, this was all attached to a dainty tiara that looked fit for a princess. Not a vampire bride; and certainly not me.

"What's so funny?"

Alice asked, twisting the veil to see what was wrong.

"Alice, it has a _tiara_."

She made a face and plopped next to me on her bed, laying out the sparkling veil so we could both see it.

"So? It's gorgeous, Bella. It's perfect. It's-"

I cut her off.

"It's obnoxious," I lifted a layer of jewel-ridden lace with my thumb and forefinger, wrinkling my nose. "and it's covered in rhinestones."

Alice snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. They're diamonds."

I stared at her with my jaw hanging open. She rolled her eyes and then froze, staring ahead blankly. I grabbed her hand eagerly and watched her vision with her.

Alice blinked. I smiled.

"Edward!"

I sprung to my feet and dashed for the door. Alice yelled and jumped on my back, screaming protests as I tried to fight free.

"Bella! The groom can't see the bride before the wedding!"

I scowled and tried to pry her hands from their stranglehold around my neck.

"Alice!" I hissed, "The wedding is _three weeks_ away!"

"Exactly!" She wailed, her tiny body flailing as I thrashed from side to side. "We have a lot of work to do!"

"Then let's – consult – my – fiance!" I cried between thrashings.

I heard a muffled chuckle.

"What can I help you with?"

Both Alice and I froze, gazing up at the smirking figure in the doorway. Alice slid sheepishly off of my back. I felt the ghost of a blush in my cheeks.

Edward was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. An amused grin lit up his face as he took in the billows of white smothering the lavender room.

"Having fun, Bella?"

I sighed, relieved, and threw myself into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Save me."

I whispered dramatically. Edward chuckled and kissed the side of my head.

"I heard that."

Alice huffed, beginning to place all of the veils in their boxes. Edward pulled me back from him to look at my face. He smiled.

"That bad?"

I nodded fervently.

"She had one with _diamonds_."

Edward laughed, the sound ringing off of the walls like bells. Alice scowled, placing the last box onto the neat pile in the corner of the room.

"Very funny, you two. I can't believe you only gave me three weeks to organize your wedding."

She glowered at us for a moment before returning to her rant.

"Now, Edward. It's your turn. We need to find you the perfect suit."

Edward shook his head.

"Alice, I have a suit."

Alice gasped.

"No brother of mine is going to wear an old suit to his wedding."

She flung open the doors of her immense closet. Edward and I gasped.

About fifty garment bags were hung in front of where her clothes were usually placed. Edward shot a pleading look at me.

"Please, Bella, don't leave me."

I grinned as Alice drug him towards the closet door.

"I'll come back for you!"

I called as the door closed. Giggling, I flew down the stairs and into the front room. Rosalie smiled as I sat in my chair.

"Good. Alice is done with you."

I felt my eyes widen. _No._ I thought, frantically searching for a way to escape.

"I have to work on your hair."

Rosalie announced. I glanced hopefully at Emmett.

"Emmett?"

He laughed and shook his head. Rosalie reached for my hand.

Thankfully, Esme walked into the room, a bundle of flowers in her arms.

"Oh, Rosalie, could I borrow Bella first? We have to work on the flower arrangements."

Rosalie frowned, considering.

"Urrghh!" I moaned, exasperated. "It is only going to be us at the wedding. Why does it matter if I look good or if the flowers are perfect?"

All of them suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"She doesn't know?" Emmett muttered.

"I thought she knew…" Esme whispered.

"Knew what?" I asked.

Rosalie wound a blonde curl around her finger.

"Um… we're not going to be the only ones at the wedding."

I gasped.

"No!"

I flipped off of the chair and bounded up the stairs. I barreled into Alice's room and flung open the closet door. Edward watched, bewildered. Alice's mouth popped open to protest. I cut her off, fuming.

"You invited Charlie?!"

**Haha, I wanted to write something funny. My favorite part is, "Don't be ridiculous. They're diamonds." **

** I hope you got a few laughs out of that, cause I sure did. Oh, and you know what I just noticed? Not that many stories have over 100 reviews. So I am so grateful to have written one of those few stories. Thank you all _so_ much. You don't realize how much I appreciate your critique and praise. **

**Oh, and did I mention... keep reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**First part is Bella POV, second part after the ... is Emily POV. Enjoy!**

I stared at my hands.

It was a shame I had always been a nail-biter, because they were very pretty. They were petite and smooth, with only a small scar right above my pointer finger knuckle. I ran my fingers over it and frowned. I remembered the exact reason why I had that scar. I was twelve, and I had accidentally dropped a charm my aunt had left for me down the hole where the seat belt came out of. I had cried as we drove home from the funeral, shoving my hand into the hole and cutting it up horribly.

I never retrieved the charm.

My mother never knew, and neither did my father. They didn't know about such a small, yet horribly prominent secret that I'd kept for ages, and yet, they were to attend my wedding in three weeks.

I bit my lip. How on earth was I to explain my golden eyes, my lovely hair? To explain my alien, inhuman beauty? They weren't supposed to know. I wouldn't let them know. Hot tears stung the backs of my eyes.

I was going to uninvite my parents from their only daughter's wedding.

My wedding. It never rolled well off of my tongue, always catching, tasting horribly strange. I knew I was capturing Edward, binding him to me so he couldn't escape. I shivered. Greedy, cruel Bella. Always so selfish.

As if anything could make me feel more terrible, I remembered that I had actually attacked Alice.

The self-hatred from that quickly subsided. It was her fault. After all, she had provoked the newborn.

Edward walked into the room and sat beside me on the edge of the bed. I peeked up at him. He glowered back. I cringed, letting my hair fall between us in a dark curtain.

I'd forgotten that he was the one who had had to restrain me from ripping his sister's head off.

Edward huffed in annoyance and flicked my hair away.

"I swear to god, Bella."

I jumped and stared up at him, surprised.

"What?"

Confused, the word naturally slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh, you know what. I used to think that I was the one who held all of the self-pity, but lately, you take the trophy. I'm frustrated with you, Bella. Whenever you seem blissfully happy, it always somehow transforms into complete misery in the blink of an eye."

The corners of my lips twitched up. A few months ago, that's exactly what I would have said to him, sans my name. Edward noticed my tiny smile and pouted.

"You're so _moody_."

He muttered bitterly. I coughed once to hide my laugh. He narrowed his eyes. I sighed.

"Edward, I'm trying really hard. I jumped off of a cliff," He winced, and I added, "for recreational purposes, and I ended up a vampire. I'm just going through the motions, and it's going to take some time."

Edward looked pained.

"Is that the reason you agreed to marry me? The _motions_?"

I shook my head.

"No, I really do love you."

He smiled.

"As I love you."

I pressed my lips to his once, and then pulled back.

I looked him in the eye and then scowled, shoving him roughly away from me.

"I thought I told you to get me the phone?"

I hissed angrily. Edward watched me in shock. I grinned and laughed.

"You are _so_ gullible."

I giggled. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"That wasn't funny, Bella."

"Oh, yes it was, and you know it."

Edward mumbled, irritated, under his breath before handing me the large white home phone. I smiled and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. His eyes glazed over for a moment before he blinked and walked out of the room.

I watched him leave, amazed. Did I just… _dazzle_ him? I shook my head. No. Impossible.

I gazed down at the phone in my hand. Slowly, I began to punch the numbers in.

...

**A/N: This part right here is from Bella's vision, if you don't remember, it's in chapter ten. And now on to Emily...**

I stared down into the pretty little pond in front of me. It would freeze soon, the weather was getting quite cold, frost dusting the leaves at night. I exhaled heavily. My breath blew out in a misty white cloud. I shivered.

My eyes focused on the girl in the water. The left side of her face was, for lack of better words, beautiful. Her smooth copper skin highlighted her warm, deep brown eyes. Her raven hair cascaded in a straight waterfall down her back.

The right side of her face however, was deformed by angry scarlet lines. I reached up and stroked the right side of my face gingerly. She mimicked me perfectly. I was surprised by the pained look on her face.

"Don't you dare be upset over those scars," I whispered furiously, "Sam gave them to you. They're all you have left of him."

The pained expression on her face disappeared, replaced by wide-eyed shock.

_My_ shock.

I blinked, staring at the girl's face again.

This was _my_ face.

I felt my expression twist in agony. Tears had formed two riverlets down my cheeks. They spattered into the water, small waves rippling out from the impact. I lifted my sleeve to my eyes and rubbed them away furiously. I ripped my gaze away from the image and straightened, preparing to head back to the campsite.

The icy breeze ruffled my hair in the direction I was heading, as if to guide me. I froze when I saw Victoria on the edge of the clearing, a menacing smile dancing on her lips.

"Stop-"

I screamed, but she was in front of me.

I stumbled backwards, making a very wet and loud landing in the small pond. Frigid water seeped through the warm fabrics of my clothes, and I hissed.

"You could have caught me!"

She smiled back at me as I tried to right myself, cackling when my boots made a large suction noise coming out of the thick mud.

"Oh, but my child, this is so much more amusing."

I glowered at her and stomped off into the woods. She kept up easily.

"You have to stop scaring me like that. I'm human. I might have a heart attack."

Victoria shrugged.

"Then I'd eat you and speed up the process."

I laughed.

"And I'd set the wolves on you."

She considered this for a moment.

"Okay. I won't eat you, heart attack or not. But I must admit, Emily, I'm growing impatient. When are we to attack this Bella?"

I grimaced at the name.

"Soon. A few weeks time? I just haven't thought of a day."

Victoria huffed.

"When will you know?"

"I need a way to find out when the rest of the Cullen's will leave Bella and/or Edward for a short amount of time…"

Victoria stared at me, waiting. I smiled and turned to her.

"I happen to have the perfect way to get into the lives of the Cullens."

Victoria cocked her head impatiently.

"And that would be?"

My smile broadened.

"Jacob Black."

**Oh no she didn't! Haha. I hope I get a bunch of reviews for this one, I _did_ fill you in on what was going on with Emily and Victoria. I love their little quarrel and how Emily fell into the pond... Sorry for praising myself, but I'm just so ecstatic with this story! Anywho... Review review review! **

**Who am I kidding... you don't need to be reminded!**

**Cough. But seriously. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good news! My wrist isn't broken, I tore some ligaments. However, I healed thanks to lots o' painkillers and rest. Enjoy! (Jacob POV.)**

I sat silently, never moving, always thinking. I could hear the faint buzz of the TV in the other room. Dad fluttered around the house in preparation for our guest. He rolled past me and smiled. I attempted one back, but it didn't work. Nowadays, my brow seemed furrowed even when I tried to smile. He left the room, ignoring my pathetic grin.

This surprised me. Dad usually tried to talk to me. I responded with indifferent grunts and shrugs, and he would sigh sorrowfully and roll off into the next room. After he did that, I always felt pretty bad.

Tonight, Dad had invited Charlie over. I grimaced just thinking about it. Charlie couldn't even be considered a wisp of person. His skin was paper-thin, eyes sunken and dark, and he looked so frail. I was afraid that the wind would whisk him away.

Even worse, I was now the alpha, and I had no clue where my pack was. I didn't really care. I didn't want to lead them. I was the main reason our previous leader died, and they probably hated me anyways.

But still, after Emily had slammed the door in my face that horrible night, all of my brothers were gone. Disappeared. I could barely pick up a whiff of them the one time I phased. I tracked them halfway up the mountains, but heard a rough, _Stop_. I did, and I turned around after that. I couldn't force them to listen to me, and I didn't want them to.

La Push seemed deathly quiet. Everytime a twig snapped or leaves rustled, I flinched and growled, eyes darting spasmodically from side to side. My right eye was twitching from lack of sleep. How could I protect this place all alone? I roamed the streets at night, towering over young troublemakers and sending them scurrying.

In the kitchen, Dad huffed.

"Jake? Jake? I'm stuck. Come help me, please. I think Charlie's coming up the drive."

I raised my head slowly. Sure enough, light flashed through the windows momentarily, illuminating the dark room. I rose to my feet and trudged into the kitchen, using one hand to unwedge my Dad's front wheel from under the counter. He grinned sheepishly and raced to the front door.

Charlie knocked on cue. I opened it. Dad grinned. Charlie did his awful impression of a grin back. Same old routine. I rolled my eyes. When was Dad finally going to help him?

Dad shot me a warning glance. I sighed dramatically and walked back into my postage-stamp sized room, flopping down on my bed. Patrolling the area briefly crossed my mind, and I groaned. Not tonight. I just wanted to sleep the night away.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. I heard the squeak of the floor as Billy rolled over to it, backing up when he opened it. A calm female voice greeted him and asked for me. I groaned again. _Make her go away, dad, _I pleaded silently.

He didn't listen.

"Jaaaake! It's for you!"

I grumbled angrily and stomped down the stairs. Then I froze.

Emily Young stood in the doorway, smiling sweetly. Something was wrong, though. It didn't meet her eyes. They were flat and dark; empty. I stared at her for a long time before she cleared her throat. I blinked.

"Jacob, can I talk to you outside?"

I nodded stupidly and walked out into the frigid night air.

"Hey, Emily, what's up?"

Her eyes flickered to the woods and back to my face.

"Oh, nothing. Just been spending some time in the great outdoors. I met a new friend."

I blinked again. "A… _new_ friend? As in…" I trailed off, hoping she would catch on.

This time, her eyes were irate as she glared at me.

"It's only been one and a half months, Jacob."

I grimaced. I knew very well how long it had been since Sam died.

"Oh… well, what's her name?"

I tried to change the subject. Emily's wrong grin returned.

"Victoria."

My eyes buldged at the name. Waves of heat rippled through my skin, and I cursed under my breath.

"You're not talking about the female who was hunting-"

"Bella?" She finished for me, smiling innocently. "Sorry, but I _am_ talking about that Victoria."

I gasped. "Emily, why would you do that?"

"I needed her help." She answered simply, shrugging. Her eyes flickered once again to the woods. This time, I followed them. Two pairs of glowing green circles flashed for a moment. I growled.

"Paul? Embry? And a bloodsucker?" I laughed once, the sound grotesque and hollow. "Emily, you've gone insane."

It was then I noticed her scars were more prominent than ever, her glossy raven hair now lackluster and limp. Deep violet circles ringed her eyes. She grimaced and looked at her feet.

"I have to do this, Jacob." Her voice was a whisper in the cool night air. "I can't let go. You must understand."

I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed and flung her arms around me.

"It's not fair." She whispered between sobs, pain interlacing every syllable. "It's _not fair_."

"I know… I know…" I soothed, rubbing her back. "But you can't just go around killing people, Em."

She pulled back and looked at my face.

"They're not people, Jake. And you _will_ help me get Bella."

I roughly pushed her away. She stumbled backwards.

"You can't force me to do that. I won't do it."

She smiled. "Oh, but Jakey, I really can. It's your fault he's dead. She killed one of your brothers. I don't care how much you freaking love her. You just have to get me to their house. You don't have to lay a hand on her."

I looked into the forest. "Emily, please don't guilt me into this."

"Jacob, I'm asking nicely. Please don't make me resort to force."

"What happened to you, Emily? Was his death enough to drive you to insanity?"

She hissed and pointed towards the woods. "Jacob. Now. It's three against one."

"They wouldn't do it."

She crossed her arms. "They feel the same as me."

"I can't…"

Her eyes flashed and she pounded on my chest with her fists.

"You owe me this, Jacob Black. If you hadn't checked on your selfish leech girlfriend, then he would have been alive!"

Her shriek echoed in my ears. Guilt welled up in my stomach and swallowed me whole. I glanced up at the cloudy sky, watching as it pressed down on us. The first few drops of rain began to patter against the treetops.

Emily walked towards the forest, glancing over her shoulder at me.

I swallowed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Wait!" I called, and trotted after her.

**I hope you liked that, I'm a bit worried I got rusty. What do you think? I want some reviews for my grand return! Haha. Oh... But did I mention... REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The mood in this chapter is so erratic, you're going to be confused. However, it makes you smile, sigh, and frown all at the same time. Enjoy!**

The phone shrilly rang, mocking me. I drew in a shuddering breath, my hand shaking spasmodically. I wasn't the kind of person who could do this thing. I couldn't… be… well… _mean_. I had never even picked on anyone in elementary school, and I especially couldn't be cruelto my flesh and blood.

The phone rang again. I heard the tiny click of the other line picking up the phone.

"Hello?" Mom's voice was just as chirpy as ever. I flinched, abhorring myself with every inch of my being.

"M-M-Mom?" I choked out. I made a point of having my voice sound "rough."My entire frame shook, yet my heart remained still. I could almost see Renee's grin as it lit up her entire face.

"Isabella! You're getting married! I barely even heard about the boy! I can't wait to see you, sweetie. You're gonna look so pretty in white. What should I get you for something blue?"

As she gushed excitedly, I grimaced. I should have just spat it out and slammed the phone down. I opened and closed my mouth, wondering in the back of my mind if I resembled a fish.

Taking a deep breath, Iuttered the dreaded words.

"You can't come, Mom." I had cut her off, and she continued for a moment before falling silent.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, what was that?" She asked, and I hated her for making me say it again. Not as much as I hated myself, however.

"You can't come. Don't come. You can't." I repeated.

There was a moment of silencethat I figured she was using to try and grasp my words.

"Wh…why?" Her voice broke helplessly, as if she was trying to say more. My throat tickled, a sure sign of tears that couldn't fall.

"You can't come. Don't come. Okay? I'm sorry." I took the phone away from my ear and whispered into the mouthpiece, "I'm so sorry."

I sat there, trembling and sobbing, for what seemed like an eternity. I glanced up as the door creaked open, hurriedly trying to compose myself. Edward stepped in tentatively.

Suddenly, my anger towards him flared up. This was his fault. If he had never left, maybe we could have gotten married, and maybe I would still trust him with all of my _beating_ heart. My parents could have come, because he could have changed me afterwards. Not Alice. Him.

That's what I had wanted. For him to change me. I'd wanted to belong next to him, for him to kiss me without the fear of shattering my skull. Now, my outer appearance matched his, but I didn't trust him. He left. He could do it again.

I'd let him win me over so easily. I had barely put up a fight.

My expression must have changed drastically from pathetic to irate, for his eyes widened.

"Bella?" He questioned, and I hissed.

"Don't you talk to me. Don't even _try_ talking to me. Don't grab my face. Don't _touch_ me."

I rose defiantly, glowering at him. He blinked.

"Bella, I don't understand-"

"You know what? Neither do I. I don't understand why you ever left."

He grimaced. "I told you. I left to keep you safe."

"Safe? Safe? I don't think you noticed, Edward, but I was never _safe_. James while you were here, Victoria while you weren't. And all the while, I was constantly putting myself in danger just to _hear_ you."

Edward started to apologize, but then cocked his head to the side. "Hear me?"

I opened my mouth and shut it. "T-t-that's besides the point, Edward!" I growled in frustration. "We were happy…" I started, and glanced at his concerned face.

"Or, at least _I _was happy." My voice was pathetically soft and wobbly. I flopped feebly onto the bed. "_I _was happy."

Edward sat gently down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I _am_ moody." I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"Oh, Bella. You don't give yourself enough credit. It's hard, becoming a vampire. Whether you wantto be changedor not, it's always hard." He started to touch my face, and then stopped, pulling away quickly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked worriedly. I glanced at him, confused.

"Hear what?" Comprehension settled. "Oh. No. I wasn't even concentrating. Why?"

Relief clouded his eyes. "Okay. No reason."

I felt a pang of sorrow. "You miss it, don't you?"

His brow furrowed as he looked at me. "Miss what?"

I sighed. "The warmth. The softness. The blushing. The brown eyes."

He smiled and shook his head. "I miss the way we used to be. When I could make you blush. When your warmth and softness just meant that you were still beside me. When your brown eyes sparkled when I made you smile."

He would a lock of my hair around his finger. "You're still soft, and warm. I adore your eyes still, but I can't seem to make them sparkle any longer."

I smiled. "Edward, you make my eyes sparkle more than anyone else." He stared down at me, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. I guess gold just doesn't glitter?"

He poked my ribs. I giggled. He grinned my favorite smile.

"Or maybe I wasn't looking hard enough?" He suggested.

I laughed. "I've never met a pair like us. One minute, I'm about to tackle you out of anger, and the next I'm about to tackle you with-"

Edward's face was amused. I ducked my head bashfully. "_Out_ _of_ love."

He chuckled. "Bella, I doubt there _has_ ever been anyone remotely like us."

I nodded. "And we're both such pessimists. I need to just accept that I'm a vampire. Besides…"

I planted my mouth on his, and he responded enthusiastically.

"It has it's perks." He finished for me, gasping.

Dainty feet began to make their way up the stairs, and I turned to Edward.

"Alice!" We cried in terrified unison. He grabbed my hand.

"The window!"

He dragged me over to it, and flung the glass up before beginning to work on the frame.

"Quickly!" I giggled, bouncing up and down. Alice's pace quickened.

"On my back!" Edward laughed, and I complied.

Just as Alice threw open the door, he leaped.

Our laughter echoed off of the glistening night raindrops all of the way down.

**The last part I could picture so vividly. Can't you just imagine Alice's face? I also made sure Bella didn't ask why she needed to jump on his back, and did it anyway. Aw, do you see? It's like they're going back to normal. Ah, it felt so nice to write again. I hope you liked this chapter, it was kinda just filler. Also, if you noticed that Bella didn't call Charlie, it's cause she made Alice do it.**

**Okay... So... um...**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Finally, I've come up with a good plot twist! Special thanks to litnerd for egging me on. I felt kinda guilty when she kept updating her story and I hadn't in nearly a month. Thanks for the inspiration!**

The rain had changed to snow. The rain had iced over, making the smooth rock surrounding us blissfully slick. The delicate white flakes whispered against the ground, building up powdery banks. I smiled, letting eyes drift close while a contented sigh escaped my lips. I tightened my grip around Edward's neck.

"Comfortable?" He chuckled, still speeding through the forest. I snuggled my face against his satin neck and grinned, not opening my eyes.

"You have no idea." I murmured, pressing my lips to his frost-dusted hair. He slowed slightly, something outside of the woods catching his eye. He exited the forest curiously, pushing the ferns on the edge out of the way.

A glassy lake stretched out beneath us, white-tipped mountains framing the horizon. I slowly disentangled myself from Edward's frame, stepping out towards the still water, entranced.

"It's frozen." Edward mused, drawing his fingers across the smooth surface.

"How thick?" I inquired, leaning down next to him. He cocked his head and straightened, measuring the depth of the lake with his sharp eyes.

"Two feet, maybe three?" He suggested. He began to turn towards where I had been, but I was gone. I bounded onto the ice, skidding delightfully fast. I yelped happily as my feet slid in different directions. I sprung into the air, sommersaulting wildly before landing with a hollow thud on the balls of my feet.

Edward blinked. "Bella!" He hissed, "Get back here! What if the ice breaks? You'll-"

"Drown?" I finished for him, grinning. "Freeze?" I jumped and landed harshly on the ice. A gunshot-like crack rippled through the air. Edward's reaction took me off guard.

He gasped, the air cutting off from his lungs, his eyes darkening. I stared at him, sliding over to the bank quickly. He glowered at me.

I padded over to him, stopping when I was in front of him.

"You're angry at me." I stated. "Why are you angry at me?" I asked.

He huffed, exasperated, flopping down on the cold sand. "I have been devoted to keeping you safe for a long time, Bella." I sat down gingerly next to him, listening. "Sometimes I still think that you're still human, and I completely forget that you don't have to breathe, that you don't need to be warm."

I lowered my eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward." He lifted my chin with his forefinger, and smiled warmly.

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry." He stood up, dragging me along with him. "Now, can you show me how to do that? Afterwards, we'll hunt."

I beamed and led him onto the ice. We spend an hour or two sliding gracefully along the glassy surface, Edward leading me in a musicless dance filled with twirls and dips. His eyes sparkled as we stopped, and he enthusiastically kissed me full on the mouth.

I smiled as he pulled away. He smiled back at me, running a hand affectionately along my cheek.

"Shall we hunt?" He asked, and I nodded, still light-headed from our kiss. He grinned, and we took off into the forest.

………

I took a perch on a large oak bough a good ten feet off the ground, swinging my legs childishly. I gazed around the strikingly familiar clearing, although I was positive I had never been there, not recalling it in my vampiric or murky human memories.

Edward had just finished hunting, and he set a large tree on top of an unlucky mountain lion, packing down the dirt and scattering snow around the base of the trunk.

He grinned up at me, and I screamed, realizing why this damned place was familiar, Alice's vision flooding back into my memory.

_The icy mountain air caressed my cheeks. Leaves quivered and fell from the branch I was perched on, swinging my legs childishly. Snow daintily drifted from the milky-grey sky, staying perfect and starshaped on my white arm. I giggled quietly to myself. These didn't look like Q-tips. Edward smiled crookedly at me as he placed a tree on top of an unlucky mountain lion, packing down the dirt and shuffling snow around the bare patch._

_I grinned back and turned my face towards the sky, letting the flakes catch on my eyelashes. A cloud of warmth engulfed me. Something screeched in protest a few meters away. My eyes flashed up quickly to see the forest cracking in flames, and a white arm twitching as it blackened…_

I flung myself from the branch and ripped Edward's tall frame thirty feet away from where he had been standing just as I heard the slosh of liquid, and a muffled spark. Then, the explosion. Blistering clouds of angry scarlet fire plumed out behind us as we ran, swallowing trees, melting the glimmering icicles that hung from their branches.

"The lake!" I shrieked at Edward, feeling the flames licking at my feet. "The lake!" We burst out of the forest and spiraled into the air towards the thick, cloudy ice. We came down with unfathomable force, and the ice gave way, shattering deafeningly.

Black water engulfed me, the cold temporarily shocking me. I thrashed wildly in the darkness, my eyes searching frantically for Edward. I blanched as two strong white arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me further beneath the crimson-glowing surface. I wheeled around, twisting desperately. Edward's golden eyes stared, terrified, back at me. I clung to him, and him to me, as we floated in the ebony waves, the roaring overhead never ceasing.

…………

When the cloud of flames had died away, Edward and I made our way to the surface, breaking through the sheet of ice. We lay there, sputtering and dripping, gulping in the smoke-clouded air. It was more comfortable with breath in our lungs, even if it tasted horrible. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up wearily with my arms, gazing at the barren, blackened landscape before me.

Clouds of deep grey billowed from the treetops, dusty ash lining the edges of the lake. All hints of green had disappeared, leaving only gray and black, all hints of brown gone. Small, glowing orange embers and tiny flames lined the forest floor.

I coughed and rose to my feet, pulling Edward up with me. I sobbed dryly, shaking from fear as he pulled me into his chest kissing every part of my face that he could reach; my eyelids, my cheeks, my brow.

The run home was silent as I kept my arms locked around Edward's neck, my eyes darting suspiciously at the dead forest around us. The river behind the Cullen's house had acted as a firebreak, and the house and yard had fortunately remained unharmed. Our family paced worriedly in the backyard. Relief clouded each of their expressions as they saw us leap over the river, Alice being the first to sprint towards us, wrapping us up in her tiny arms.

"You're… both… so… stupid." She managed to choke out between sobs. "Would I have honestly interrupted you two in Edward's room if it hadn't been important?!"

We all shuffled inside, Edward and I sitting down on the couch, not minding the dark smudges we were leaving on the upholstery.

"What happened?" Carlisle started off bluntly, and we described the story in unison, adding in parts the other missed.

"Some one set something off, Carlisle, on purpose. Bella heard the spark. What we don't know, however, is if it was intended for us or not."

Suddenly, I remembered last February, when Jacob and I had been sitting in his garage, sipping lukewarm sodas and working on the bikes. Well, at least he had been. I remembered the welding tool he had used to attach two pieces of scrap metal we had gotten from the junk yard. The thing had been so old, he had needed to turn it on and off a few times before it gave that unique, coughing spark...

"Jacob." I whispered.

**Yay! I finally updated. I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this one. You seriously better review, cause I haven't updated in _forever!_ Okay, enough guilt tripping...**

**But _SERIOUSLY_. Review!!!**

**Love,**

**Rasine**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's point of view. Big chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially litnerd, for some brilliant ideas and wonderful feedback. Enjoy!**

Edward glared at me from across his room, muttering on about my lack of self-preservation. I glowered back, rolling my eyes at his incessant comments. After we had both taken showers, Carlisle had called a meeting.

We had decided that one of us needed to go to the reservation to discuss the treaty with the wolves. After all, they were supposed to stay off our lands, and us off of theirs. I was the first to volunteer to go, of course. The blame for this mess rested entirely upon my shoulders, and the rest of the family had agreed that I was the best of them to talk to the wolves.

Well, _almost_ all of the family.

Edward growled under his breath as I pulled out a sturdy pair of jeans and a warm thermal shirt. He sprung to his feet and ripped the fabric away from my hands, flinging it back into the dresser. He slammed the oak drawer shut, and a large crack split the boards in two. I ran a hand through my hair and wheeled to face him, narrowing my eyes visciously.

"Oh, yes, Edward. Break the furniture. That'll help us a ton." I rolled my eyes, turning to face him with a hand propped up on my hip. "Unless you _want_ me to go in a bathrobe. I'm sure Jacob will absolutely love that."

He flinched, and I instantly felt guilty. I pulled the clothes out again. He stepped towards me. I held up my hand, stopping him silently. I grabbed the armful of clothes and headed for the door, a fierce scowl of determination etched onto my face. He blocked my exit, crossing his arms stubbornly. I looked directly into his topaz eyes, challenging him.

"You aren't going." He declared, his voice thick with finality. I leaned closer to his face, never breaking my glare.

"You want to bet?" I asked. And with that, I spiraled towards the opened window. My flight did not last long. Within a hundreth of a second, Edward's arm pulled me sharply out of the air. I let out a small shriek of frustration.

"I'm going!" I walked briskly into the closet, yanking my arms and legs into the clothes, lacing up my hiking boots. I lifted my arm under my hair, which was tucked into my shirt, and flipped it out around my shoulders. Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands when I emerged.

My irritation dulled briefly, and I walked silently over to him, pressing my lips softly to the top of his head. I trailed my fingertips along his hand, unable to reach his face, and turned towards the door.

I felt him approach, but I said nothing, letting him grab my wrist and spin me slowly around. His face was crumpled in a mixture of anger and despair. His eyes were coal black.

"You're upset." I murmured, cupping his cheek with my free hand. "Don't be."

He laughed, the sound bearing no amusement. "I'm not upset. You're staying."

The newborn anger, that I'd been repressing so well for the past few months, boiled in my chest and bubbled over. I tore my hand from his grasp with enough force that it would have been shattered if he was human. I could almost feel my eyes darkening in color.

"Stay? What am I, Edward, your _dog_? Sit, down, roll over?" I jumped neatly into the air, landing on the balls of my feet on his dresser. He glanced up at me, his expression unreadable. "Do you like _this_ trick, Edward? Hm?" I grabbed a hold of the spinning fan, letting it carry me to stand in front of him once again. "Do I get a treat for _that_?" He looked at the floor.

"I…can't…_lose_ you, Bella." His voice cracked like a young boy's. "I can't let you leave me."

"At least you know I'm coming back." I whispered, my head swimming with painful memories. He glanced up at me, his expression crushed.

"Do I?"

I blinked, staggered. He took my moment of confusion for his advantage.

"Jacob tried to set us on fire, Bella. How can you possibly think I'd let you go with a smile and a kiss? Victoria is near. The—"

I gasped, and he stopped.

"Oh, god, Edward. How could I have been so _stupid_!?" A wave of shame washed over me. Edward's brow furrowed, his expression frustrated.

"What is it?" He pressed, his eyes following me as I paced around the room.

"Victoria!" I cried, exasperated. My fingers moved to my mouth, and I bit down on one diamond hard nail. I ripped my hand from my lips and scowled, fleetingly wishing that habit had been burned away by the venom. I wheeled to face him, gripping his shoulders with both hands.

"Don't you see, Edward? It was her. Victoria… She was watching me, while you were gone. I saw her in the water… Oh!"

Edward, who was listening intently, jumped at my exclamation. I continued on without skipping a beat.

"She must have seen Jacob! She knew I was close to him… She's playing with our minds. She must have gotten that tool in his garage! The one that sparked. Oh, god. She must have gotten the gasoline there, too! She _is_ close. Too close."

I spun towards the window, panic and terror knotting in the pit of my stomach. Victoria was close enough to Jacob, close enough to my best friend, to hurt him. To kill him, even. No amount of groveling or restraint from Edward would stop me now. I snatched the small phone off of the bed and jammed it into my back pocket.

I turned to launch myself out into the night, but Edward caught me, locking his arms around my waist and pulling me roughly into his chest. My eyes narrowed before he pressed his lips into my hair, a small sob breaking through his lips.

It was then I realized that he wasn't restraining me.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me that you'll come back." His silken voice was uncharacteristically jagged, choked up with emotion that was uncomprehensionable to me. What I did understand, however, was that I couldn't honestly promise him anything that had to do with my return.

"I love you. Forever." I vowed, and I tilted my head up to seal the words with my gaze. His golden eyes burned into mine for only a moment. Then, he crushed his mouth against mine desperately, frantically, and I bowed my body to his, absorbing every plane of his face with my hands, every curve of his body with my own.

I was the one who broke the kiss. I pressed my face into the hollow at the base of his throat, inhaling his pine-and-snow smell deeply. He did the same to my hair. Unthinkingly, I caught a glimpse of his thoughts.

_Strawberries and freesia._ He smiled into my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut as he stored my scent carefully into a precious part of his mind. I also broke the embrace, lunging out the window.

I couldn't stand to see his face, to take in the pain-clouded expression that I knew would distort his beautiful features. I landed on the balls of my feet, sprinting into the forest. The night was deathly silent, the tiny creatures in the forest holding their breath as I passed. Try as I did not to look behind me, I'd still caught a glimpse of the ghostly figure in the window through my peripheral vision. His skin was silvery from the shine of the moon, his face crumpled in searing agony.

I'd caught a glimpse of a burning man.

………………………

I ran with a purpose, with a mission. I released my thoughts into the wind that carressed my face as I flew through the woods, concentrating on the eerie silence, the standstill of the world around me. It unnerved me, and yet I ran, shaking the disturbed feelings that crawled across my skin.

I was blissfully happy that it hadn't been Jacob who had tried to kill Edward and I. This thought I couldn't escape. My fury towards Victoria boiled even hotter as I imagined her hurting him. Hurting the wolves.

Hurting Emily.

I prayed fervently that my vision hadn't come true, that Emily hadn't gone into the forest. I tried so hard to keep the memory of murdering Sam in a tightly taped up box in the back of my mind. With La Push nearing, I could no longer keep the memory from surfacing. I shuddered. I wouldn't hold it against her if she hated me, she had every right to.

I murdered her fiance. It wasn't something one could lightly brush off. I remembered the emotions that drowned me when Edward had left me in the woods. Pain, rejection, despair, horror. There were no names for them. If he had been taken from me, I could only imagine it would be worse.

Or would it be better? To have something you love taken from you was painful. But to have them openly leave you, despite your unwavering adoration and devotion?

Agonizing.

Suddenly, I felt another wave of guilt for turning thoughts of Emily's pain into a pity party for myself. I shook my head, trying to clear it. The forest still blurred around me as I ran. So selfish. That was me. Bella, the selfish, greedy, pathetic excuse of a soul.

Edward was wrong. If anyone were to be soulless in his family, I was the resounding winner. Carlisle was far too compassionate. Esme was far too caring. Alice was much too accepting. Jasper was too understanding. Rosalie was too dedicated. Emmett was too amiable. Edward was too self-sacrificing.

I was shaken out of my self-loathing as I burst through the ferns skirting the Black's driveway. A warm rush of nostalgia enveloped me as I took in Jacob's tiny barn house with it's faded red paint and withered door. I chuckled softly as I gazed at the small garage, fondly remembering our motorcycles and my trading of being a slave for life for a box of candy hearts. Sighing as the nostalgia died away, I bounded up to the door and knocked gently.

I heard Billy roll his way over. Suddenly, I grew terribly afraid. Billy was _human_. I sucked in a huge breath and prayed on my rarely lucky stars that I wouldn't hurt him.

A second hadn't passed. Billy was still rolling to the door. He opened it, and I did not miss his strangled intake of breath, or the way his eyes bugged out and raked over my stone form, his expression terrified.

"B-Bella?" He spluttered, still reeling from his first sight of me.

"Hi, Billy." I cringed mentally at my ringing, bell-like voice. He paid no mind.

No, his eyes narrowed, obviously remembering the treaty. I'd known this was coming. "Bella, you of all people know that the Cullens aren't allowed to be on Quileute land." His voice was stern, but I detected some warmth in his voice, brought only on by the fact that I was Charlie's daughter.

"Um… technically, I'm still a Swan." I smiled wryly at my sad excuse.

His gaze flitted to my left hand. "Ah, but not for long."

I cursed inwardly, tucking my hands into my pockets. The delicate little ring suddenly felt as if it weighed a million pounds. "No, not for long. Billy, I need to talk to the pack. There's… a threat in the area."

He shrugged, but his eyes were worried, cancelling out his otherwise blasé expression. A brief flash of intuition was all it took for me to understand his face.

"They aren't here." _Jacob's not here._

Billy shook his head. "No."

I sighed. "You don't know where they are." _You don't know where Jacob is._

He shook his head again, sighing. "Emily came to the house to see Jacob, and the next thing I knew—"

I stopped him, gasping. His warm, moist, delicious scent burned in my throat. For a brief moment, flames went scalding down into the pit of my stomach. Surprising myself, I ignored it. I was too shocked by this information to even think about soothing the burn.

"Emily came _here_? When?" I asked, my eyes widening.

He blinked, surprised by my reaction. "A few nights ago."

My head reeled. _A few nights ago_? I'd seen Emily being cornered by Victoria weeks ago. There was no possible way that Emily could have outrun Victoria, could have fought her off. The wolves weren't there to save her, or else Alice and I wouldn't have seen the vision the way we did. I shivered.

"Thanks. Sorry to have bothered you." My voice sounded far away, like I was underwater. I wheeled around.

"Wait," I called. Billy turned to look at me, shuffling his chair around again with a huff of annoyance.

"Yes?" The irritation rang clear and true in his voice. I would have laughed if I wasn't so alarmed.

"What did Emily and Jacob talk about?" I demanded, my panicked voice revealing my fear.

Billy thought it over for a second. "Something about Emily's new friend, and how she needed Jake's help. She cried, I think. Said 'It's not fair,' and that Jake owed her."

I blanched. "Billy, what was her new friend's name?"

He squinted, trying to remember. "Something with a V?"

I couldn't find my voice. "Victoria." I breathed.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

I thanked him and turned, my hands shaking, to the terrifyingly dark forest. I reached into my back pocket, my fingers flying numbly over the keys. _Pick up, _I wailed in my head, _Pick up!_

"Bella?" Edward's voice was stressed.

"Edward. Oh, god." My lips trembled as I tried to tell him. I couldn't get the words out around my choked throat.

I was running now, terror propelling me faster than I knew was possible.

"Bella? What is it? Bella?" Edward's voice shot through a few octaves in his wild concern at my obvious horror.

"She's after me, Edward. She's got the pack's help. Emily is alive."

Edward couldn't speak. When he did, his voice was as terrified as my own. "Where are you, Bella? We'll find you, we'll—"

I swallowed, my eyes darting suspiciously around at the dark trees. "No. I have to go… I have to run. I love you. I'm so sorry." I began to pull the phone away from my ear. A pained cry sounded from the speaker before I snapped the phone shut.

At least the rest of my family didn't have to die.

I could feel Victoria's presence. It shimmered through the air, causing the clear night to hold it's breath in trepidation. I heard her approaching. I stopped in a clearing, waiting for her to show herself. Why bother running? She would find a way to get to me eventually. I did not want her anywhere near Charlie or Billy. It was too late for Jacob, he was with her, too. I felt a strong jolt of courage. It was time to end this, and I knew very well how it would end.

I was stronger than her, yes, but she was more experienced. I knew I would lose the battle. It was inevitable. With the pack on her side, even if I did triumph over her, I would be ripped to shreds and burned before I could even relax my muscles. However, she only wanted me. That was the relieving part of the whole mess. She would stop with me, and leave Edward and the rest of my family alone. I twirled my beautiful wedding ring around on my finger. I hoped Edward would get it back. It belonged in his family, not in a pile of ashes. I wished that I would have gotten married sooner. I'd never know what it was like to be married.

I turned towards the sound of her entrance, a small rustle that I knew was intentional. She was taunting me. She emerged into the clearing. She looked much as she did in my memories. However, her eyes weren't black. They were a blistering, angry crimson. She was smiling. Her hair was just as chaotic as it had been in the field so long ago at that damned baseball game. She paused where she was, drinking in my image as I had been hers. Her face was eerily happy. I knew it would be. She'd longed for my demise for a while now. This was Christmas morning to her. I knew being able to see her would send a spasm of shear terror though me that would paralyze me momentarily. It still shocked me when it happened.

Yes, I knew a lot of things tonight. My knowledge was of no advantage to me.

Grinning, just had James had done that day in the ballet studio, Victoria coiled her feline-esque body, her hair a brilliant flame against the frigid black sky.

**I hope you liked it. It took a really long time to think up an ending. I hope the part with Edward and Bella saying goodbye in his room wasn't too gooey. I actually just finished reading the series again. It kind of inspired me to put more effort into my stories. I'm hoping that I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, cause I thought it was a pretty big one.**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Victoria and I were dancing. We twirled in on one another, snapping, snarling, sashaying back and leaping at the momentary pauses that provided an opportunity of victory. The vicious ballet never ceased, and we were all but invisible with speed. If I paused, she mimicked me, our bodies coiling and tensing like poisonous snakes.

However, we were far more deadly than any mere viper.

I was using my brute strength to my advantage. Otherwise, I was clearly lacking in experience. Her movements were lithe and sure, and mine were wary. She simply followed my steps as I struggled to find a break in her graceful dance.

She made no moves towards me. I kept my hands up, clawed and ready. She continued grinning grotesquely, infuriating me further. Far, far away in the woods, a piercing howl caused us both to pause, and she glanced towards the sound, her eyes frightened.

I took her moment of fear and lashed out first, digging my hand into her steel arm, ripping and twisting as I pulled away. The high, metallic keening echoed in my sensitive ears painfully.

With my teeth bared, I sprung back to the edge of the clearing. I tossed the white piece of her skin to the ground. Victoria shrieked in agony, her hand automatically clutching the bloodless wound. Her eyes flickered up to mine, burning with hatred.

She lunged forward, her face twisted in rage and bloodlust. I skirted to the side as she brushed past me, her hands snapping a young pine. She wheeled towards me, her hair flairing around her, her eyes blackening.

There was another howl. She didn't remove her gaze from mine. Quickly, she snatched up the twitching piece of skin from the forest floor, putting back into the hole on her arm. She grimaced as it reattached itself to her body.

"Bella!"

Edward's voice was a pained roar, rippling through the stagnant air. I wheeled towards the sound, panic knotting my stomach. _Don't come, Edward! Stay away! _I begged mentally, sprinting towards the forest. He couldn't come. He'd be killed, with all of the wolves against him.

I didn't see Victoria as she leaped towards me, pinning my arms to a large oak at the edge of the clearing. A feral snarl bubbled out of my chest as we glared at eachother. She laughed, the sound barking through her teeth. I stared at her, confusion intermixing with my anger.

"You sound ridiculous, you know." She announced, tightening her grip on my wrists. I stopped thrashing momentarily, gaping at her. I shook my head and recovered myself, letting loose another fierce growl.

"Yes, doing exactly that. It's not frightening me." She informed me, shrugging her shoulders slightly. My nose wrinkled in distaste at her stalling.

"Just kill me and get it over with." I spat, another snarl involuntarily escaping my lips, "I don't give a damn whether you're afraid or not."

Victoria laughed, and the sound bubbled and sparkled like a baby's coo.

"I'm not going to kill you."

This staggered me. "W-what?" I spluttered, my eyes widening in shock.

"I'm not going to kill you." She repeated, rolling her eyes.

I was taken aback. She had been after me for almost a year, and now that she had her chance to rip off my arms and burn me to a pile of ashes, she wasn't going to kill me? I stared at her, trying to rebuild my fearless attitude.

"Why?" I demanded, morbid curiousity getting the best of me.

"It would be too kind." She shrugged again and continued. "I think it would be so much better if you lost everything."

I stared at her, remaining silent, my head whirling. _No, no, no_. I pleaded in my mind, _No!_

"You see, Isabella, I've spent the past year with nothing. I thought killing you slowly and painfully would be more enjoyable, but then I ran into a new friend, who had a much better idea."

"Emily." I whispered.

Victoria nodded. "Precisely. We decided, since you were the reason for our pain, we would give you a taste of your own medicine."

I was trembling. "Leave Edward alone. He was only protecting me."

She smiled then, the murky light of the moon that penetrated the clouds glinting off of her razor-sharp teeth.

"Oh, Bella, Bella." She clicked her tongue and sighed. "We're not after your boyfriend." She cocked her head, gazing at the ring that shimmered on my left hand. "Or should I say fiancé?"

I relaxed slightly. Edward was safe. Her smile widened as she felt my body grow slightly limp in her grip.

"No," She continued, "We're going to kill _all _of them."

My breathing spiked, terror lacing through every cell in my body. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper… Edward. I felt my eyes blacken and my face distort with acidic anger. The hole in my chest tore open, tightening with rage. A truculent snarl tore through my teeth with incredible volume, echoing off of the trees.

"No!" I screamed, and I twisted, bunching my knees up to my chest and slamming my feet into her with a blow that sent her flying, the sound from the impact crackling up into the sky. She landed with a sharp huff on her back, and I flashed over to her before she could even think about standing. Snarling, I grabbed her arms and tore them from her body, ignoring her screams.

Before she could spring to her feet, I yanked her left leg from her torso, following with the right. I tossed them into the pile with her arms, and reached for her head. Her gaze was immeasurable as my hands wound themselves around her neck. My eyes met hers, her ebony irises blistering with complete abhorrence. Without a second thought, I wrenched her head from her limbless torso and flung the shivering, fiery waves into the pile.

Darting around the clearing, I gathered enough dead leaves and wood to start the blaze. Grabbing two rocks, I smashed them together, grim satisfaction washing over me as the sparks caught instantly, the flames licking towards the sky. A plume of choking purple smoke soon followed. Relief engulfed me.

Victoria was gone.

I paused, basking in the glory of finally defending myself. I'd killed an experienced, aged vampire in less than five minutes. All on my own. I smiled slightly, relieved. Suddenly, reality hit me like a wrecking ball. My family was facing the wolves once again, because of me. My dead heart stirring from fear, I turned and sprinted into the woods, terrified of what I'd find.

…..

I hadn't been running for very long, but I still heard snarls and snaps from battles in the distance. I prayed my family was winning, but the thought of my wolf friends getting injured disturbed me almost as much. Dawn was breaking, and the deep grey clouds turned pearly and pleasant from the sun behind them.

I smelled him before I saw him, the repulsive scent causing my nose to wrinkle. I stopped and followed the stench deeper onto the smooth rocks of the steep cliff face, my non-existant blood boiling when he came into my line of sight. His russet fur was matted, and he whined when he saw me, flinching back from my scent. I was glad he was uncomfortable with it.

I put a falsly bright smile on my face before I spoke. "Hey, Jacob. Did you hear about the explosion in the forest the other day? Edward and I were almost incinerated."

Jacob whined again, stepping towards me. I held up my hand to stop him. "Don't come any closer, Jacob, or you'll end up like Victoria." I used my thumb to motion to the thick pillar of smoke that rose from the trees in the distance.

A disconcertingly female shriek surprised me. I blinked, peering around to look at Jacob's back. Emily slid down off of it. Her hair was lank and tangled, and she looked gaunt, her cheekbones protruding out of her face, her eyes sunken into her head. I felt a strong flash of remorse, feeling entirely responsible for her malnutrition and skeletal looks. I felt my face crumple in pain. It was all my fault. I opened my mouth to apologize, to grovel, but she cut me off, her words more fervent than I would imagine she was capable of.

"How _dare_ you." She fumed, her scars even redder from her outraged flush. "My fiancé, and now my friend?"

_Her friend?_ I thought, my eyes widening. I had thought that their alliance was strictly for victory. I hadn't known that they were actually close. I shook my head. No, Victoria only wanted my pain, not friends. I knew how she thought.

"She wasn't your friend, Emily, she only wanted me to suffer." I spoke gently, trying to calm her down.

"Which is what made us friends, you filthy _leech_. You deserve to suffer, for all the trouble you've caused."

I flinched back from her furious words. "You think I haven't suffered, Emily? Don't you remember those six months? I've suffered."

"You got him back." She said in a small voice. Her anger faltered for a moment, leaving only raw pain. "Sam is gone forever."

I looked at my feet, guilt swallowing me once again. She was right. I was so selfish. "Leave the rest of the Cullens alone, then. It's me you want."

Emily glared at me, her expression irate. "Oh, you're so _noble_. It's nice to see you don't have any regret for what you did. Sam was loved. By _humans_."

Jacob whined, padding behind Emily as she stepped towards me. I stared at her in shock.

"You think I haven't felt any guilt? That I don't hate myself every second of every minute of every day? You're wrong. You can't hate me more than I hate myself." My voice was hushed as I confessed this to her.

Emily screamed at me, the blood-curdling sound rippling into the clouds. "Kill her, Jacob. Kill her _now_."

"It won't ease your pain, Emily." I said softly, "He'll still be gone when I'm dead."

"Kill her." Emily repeated, her voice breaking. Jacob stepped towards me, shaking his great head.

"Do it, Jacob. Do it now!" She commanded, her thin arm flashing up to point at me. He shook his head again and whined, sending a pleading glance towards her.

"You _owe_ me, Jacob. I don't care about your stupid crush on her. Kill her."

To my shock, Jacob leaped into the forest. Emily let out a small scream of frustration. He returned as a man.

"She's right, Em. Sam is gone. It's just as much my fault as it is hers. If I hadn't left her up on the cliff, she wouldn't have jumped, she wouldn't have been changed. If I hadn't told the pack about her, Sam wouldn't have attacked them in the first place. If I hadn't phased back during the fight, I could have stopped her. Blame me."

Emily stared at him, and then at me. She began to back away, shaking her head back and forth. She stopped at the edge of the cliff. I heard as a few pebbles scattered over the edge, landing on the sharp rocks below. She glanced up at us once more, her expression eerily peaceful. I stared curiously as she parted her lips slowly, rolling up onto the balls of her feet.

"I'm coming, Sam." She whispered, and flung herself off of the cliff.

"No!" I screamed, sprinting to the edge. I sobbed dryly, covering my mouth with my hands as I gazed down at her frail, broken body. Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Sh, Bella, shh." He whispered, rocking us back and forth.

"I… killed… her." I choked out between fits of hysterics, burying my face into his shoulder.

"No, Bella, she killed herself. She lost it."

"I should have stopped her. I never should have killed Sam. It's all my fault."

I barely noticed as the rest of the wolves and the Cullens came onto the rocks. Jacob stroked my hair soothingly.

"You saved Edward, Bella. It wasn't your fault. It was instinct."

I shook my head as another wave of hysterics claimed me.

"That should be me down there."

"Don't say that." Jacob commanded. "Never say that. She's with Sam now. It's okay."

Jacob's blazing touch was replaced with a cooler, more comfortable one. I opened my eyes and covered Edward's face in tender kisses, demanding to know if any of our family was hurt. He told me no, that they were fine, that the wolves weren't really planning on fighting them anyways. Only Paul had tried fighting Alice, and he had darted into the forest after Jacob had phased back into a human.

"Do you hate me, Edward?" I murmured after the rest of the family and the wolves had departed. "It's okay if you do."

"Bella, I love you. You killed Sam because he was attacking you. Emily killed herself. No one blames you."

He was wrong. I blamed myself.

But I pondered his words. If Edward had attacked Sam and Emily was strong enough, she would have killed Edward, too. Was I so horrible, for protecting the one that I loved and cherished? No. Emily would have done the same thing. Knowing her, she would have felt guilty and horrible for killing Edward. I wouldn't have seeked revenge, however. I would have gone to the Volturi.

It was all luck. I happened to get all the fortune. I couldn't blame myself forever. As we ran home, I took Edward's hand. He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. It was over. We were safe. We were finally free to get married and start forever together.

Although guilt still churned inside of me like a relentless black sea, I still had my loving fiancé to hold my hand and get me through this horrible night. The wolves had a new Alpha, and although Sam would never be forgotten, they would move on. Jacob would lead the pack brilliantly, it was in his blood.

As we neared the large white house in the distance, a surge of confidence warmed my veins. I would be okay. Edward would hold me as I cried nonexistant tears tonight. I would eventually learn to forgive myself for Sam, even if I didn't know when. I would marry Edward very soon.

Steeling to face my guilt and pain, I still realized that the sun would come up in the morning, even if it was behind the clouds.

**I've decided that this is where it's going to end. I hope you enjoyed this story. I put a lot of work into it, but I'm honestly ready to move on.**


End file.
